Sins of the Immortals
by naltariel
Summary: FINISHED Non AU, Non romance, non slash! Galadriel and Legolas. Legolas's teacher sought revenge upon Galadriel and the young elf is trapped between them. Chapter 20 is up! Thranduil founds out of his sons foolish behavior.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I created some characters, but I don't own the main characters: the Fellowship, Legolas, Thranduil, and Galadriel. The events I wrote were purely fictional. None of them really happened in Middle Earth, at least not in Tolkien's book.

Thoughts are in (')  
  
"As memory may be a paradise from which we cannot be driven, it may also be a hell from which we cannot escape." **–Spaulding **

Prologue 

Legolas stood tall and proud; his eyes bravely met Galadriel's. 'We meet again, _yondo_*,' her voice echoing in Legolas' mind, while her all knowing eyes searched into the depth of his soul. 

'We do, my lady, as you have prophesied before. And it is my pleasure that we do, ' his thought answered the greeting. No word was needed,for his mind was exposed to the Lady as if an open book. A moment passed and Galadriel's eyes moved to other members of the Fellowship, testing the inner intention of their hearts.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace." Galadriel dismissed the Fellowship. They gladly accepted the order and went to find rest in the pavilion, which had built for them to rest.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas heard the sad voices as Elves of Lorien sung the lament. It was almost unbearable for him.

"What do they say about him?"

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." With thesewords, Legolas excused himself from the rest; arguingthat he needed less sleep than mortals. His grief for Gandalf pierced his gentle heart and he needed solitude to mourn.

Mellyrn leaves whispered a song as the wind blew softly. Rays of moonlight showered Arda with bright but melancholic light, as if she knew the turmoil that raged inside Legolas' heart.

"You are grieving," an enchanting voice called to him from behind. Legolas turned and saw the Lady of Light was approaching him. She was even more beautiful than he remembered, crowned by her shining golden hair, her deep blue eyes containing more wisdom and understanding. Ageless was her beauty, but it was by Time her wisdom could be gained.

"I am. Mithrandir was a great friend of mine."

"He will not surrender easily to the shadow, _onya_. Rest assured in this. Grieve not, for you shall see him again." Her melodic words seemed to mesmerize him as hope arose within.

"Is this another prophecy, my Lady?"

"Prophecies are tested by Time, Legolas. Hope is the only thing I can offer to comfort your grief."

"Thank you."

Galadriel smiled as her eyes rose to meet his. There was deep silence before she spoke, "Do you remember our first meeting?"

Legolas nodded. For few moments they exchanged their words in silence as they both saw each other's minds in deep understanding. Memories of the past flashed in their minds. Memories which could not be erased by any power. Memories of thetime when their bond was forged under the fire of hate and pain.

That time took place when Legolas was young and hasty, when wisdom and understanding were not yet his virtue.

******************

*yondo means son in Quenya.

The quotation is by John Lancaster Spalding, in Aphorism and Reflections.


	2. Vision

Thoughts are in (') 

**Chapter I: Olori***

Galadriel was sitting proudly on her white horse while her sword danced skillfully, giving no mercy to her enemies. Horrific screams tore the sky, announcing the victory of Death over countless numbers of lifeless bodies; the smell of blood and burned flesh assaulting her nose, but she did not take heed. There was no time to reason, no time to think, for a slight carelessness would send her immediately to death.

Finally, the war died down. The Warrior Princess looked around in horror, and for the first time since she plunged herself into this war, she realized what she had done. The land was flooded with blood, defiled with thousands of corpses of her kinsmen scattered all over the battlefield. Some surviving Elves were screaming and sobbing in great misery.

Half in trance, Galadriel dismounted her horse and knelt beside a dead body which was her last victim. Before she took any action, an Elf maid ran to the body and screamed, "No…!"

"You killed him!" she screamed. Before Galadriel could say anything, the Elf maid had unsheathed a blade and pointed it at Galadriel. "You have killed my husband. Now I will kill you." Her voice was cold as ice, though her eyes flamed with hatred and fury. She swung her blade atGaladriel, but the next second, this maiden Elf fell to the ground with an arrow protruding from her chest.

"No!" Galadriel awoke from her dream. Her heart pounded fast. It was the third time in this month she had the same dream and it had profoundly affected her. 'Why? What sort of reminiscence does it bring?' she questioned herself.

Long ago, she had won the struggle to admit that she was guilty, yet forgiven. But she always knew she would reap what she sowed one day. Could the day be approaching?

'Nay, I shall not fear. If my blood must be shed to redeem my own deeds, then it must be done.'

************************************* 

A/N: _Olori_ means visions or dreams in Quenya.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 2: _Tulielto_* 

Legolas perched on a tree, gazing at the blue night sky spreading above him, listening to the melodic sound of the river Nimrodel. He and his brothers, along with some other companions, had been camping for several weeks near the border of Lothlorien. They had agreed to help Langolin, their sworn brother and teacher, to accomplish his mission. Little did he know about the true purpose of this mission, save for pursuing justice by capturing an evil Elven Witch who ruled the realm of Lothlorien. Whyand how the Witch committed the crime was unbeknownst to him, and curiosity was never part of his character.

Langolin, their leader, was known as _Morni rochbennil_* among the Elves of Mirkwood. He got the calling for his black hair and dark eyes and his constant choice of black outfits. Only few knew his real name, and even less knew his background. Legolas only knew that his teacher was very ancient, perhaps even older than his father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Despite his little knowledge about his teacher, Legolas respected him as the greatest warrior of Mirkwood and the was the most influencing person for young Legolas. 

"Legolas, come here. We need to discuss something, " Aeglos, his oldest brother called him. Legolas jumped down from the tree to follow his brothers and friends who went to sit around the fire.

"As you can see, we have been spying Lorien for several weeks without significant result, " Brethil*, one of the warriors who joined their company, spoke. It was true that they could not even sneak into Lorien without alarming the guards, let along capturing the Witch. 

"We know that matter, Brethil. And I begin to feel desperate. This mission is impossible," Aeglos sighed.

Brethil smiled cunningly, "Do not despair. I have found a plan to lure the Witch out."

"How? By calling her out loud?" Legolas asked cynically. Despite the respect he had for his fellow warrior, he never liked Brethil much for some reason he did not understand. 

"By kidnapping Arwen, her young granddaughter. You see, this Princess loves to sneak away to Nimrodel, and cries alone there. We can catch her there. I daresay this little Elf is smarter than any of us, being able to escape her caregiver and the guardians of Lorien while we cannot even enter the Realm."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Intelligence is something the little girl might possess, but she cannot possibly beat all of us. This task is a lot easier than sneaking to Lorien." Aeglos seemed very excited. He had missed Mirkwood terribly and longed to go back, for he had an Elf maid waiting for him there.

"I disagree. The little girl is innocent, and I could find no reason why we should involve her in this matter," Legolas frowned to emphasize his opinion. He was always an idealist among his fellow brothers and kinsmen, and as a warrior he valued justice and honor above all else. This plan was not an honorable way to accomplish their mission.

Daeross* looked at his younger brother with sympathy mixed with mockery. "Your heart is too gentle for a warrior, _muindor_*. As you can see, we have no other option. Or perhaps you have a better plan? "

"But the little girl is grieving, and now we are using her against her grandmother. What kind of warriors are we?" Legolas insisted. The story about Celebrian sailing to the West not long before was known to all of them, as Mirkwood and Rivendell were close allies. 

"Seem like you have started to pity our enemy, _cunnen_*," said a cold voice was heard behind Legolas. He turned around and faced Langolin*, his teacher. His eyes were cold and emotionless. He had listened to the whole conversation in silence,for it was not his habit to waste his words in worthless speech.

Legolas shook his head," I am speaking on behalf of justice and honor, _gwador_*."

Langolin chuckled. "Justice you said? Nay, you are still young and an idealist, little doyou know about justice and truth, but I respect your point of view. We will do her no harm, Legolas. Do not worry."

Legolas hesitated, but he knew it was useless to force his will. Besides, Langolin, his teacher and a noble warrior of Mirkwood, would never break his promise or do anything dishonorable.

"It is decided then. Legolas, you stay here with our belongings and horses. Others, follow me. Brethil, show me where the little girl usually hides and we will await her there," Langolin ordered. The rest of the company nodded and followed him while Legolas was left alone, feeling upset to be the youngest of them all.

*************************

Translation:

In Quenya:

_*Tulielto_ = they have come.

*Langolin = his name derives from the word _lango_, meaning "long broad sword".

In Sindarin:

*Morni rochbennil = Dark Knight. Morn: dark, rochben = knight.

*Daeross = great rain.

*Aeglos = a kind of plant like furze.

*Brethil = beech tree.

*cunnen = my prince.

*gwador = sworn brother.

*muindor = brother.

Thanks for alliwantisanelfforchristmas for beta reading! 


	4. The Capture

_ "A man tormented by the guilt of murder will be a fugitive till death; let no one support him."_ (_Proverbs 28:17)_

** Chapter 3: _Namárië_ **

The chill wind had been blowing since dawn and the sun had been darkened by heavy clouds in the sky. Now and then one could see lighting tear up the sky. Haldir knew there would be a storm shortly, which puzzled him, for a storm in midsummer was something unusual, at least around Lothlorien. His superstitious nature made him wonder if this was a bad sign, but he ignored his thought and continued his duty to guard the border of Lothlorien. Little did he know how close his intuition was to the catastrophe awaiting Lorien. 

"Princess Arwen!" Haldir exclaimed in shock as he saw little Arwen being dragged by a group of unknown Elves. They wore black cloaks with only their eyes visible beneath the veils; they were armed with swords and bows. It was clear they were trying to conceal their identities, for they had come with foul intention. Haldir felt a chill running down his spine for he knew deep down in his heart that these intruders were more dangerous than a swarm of Orcs. 

One Elf who seemed to be the leader moved forward, grabbing the little girl's hand tight, making her cry in fear and pain. Merciless was he, as one could tell from the cold gaze of his eyes, and a cruel treatment he had given to the helpless beautiful creature under his power. He pointed a knife to her neck. "Bring your Lady here, or she dies," The Elf ordered coldly. His other companions raised their bows, facing Haldir and other Elves who guarded the border of the Golden Realm. 

Wasting no time, Haldir ran to Caras Galadhon. Galadriel, who already had a strong premonition from her mirror, was not surprised by the news. Without a word, she grabbed her husband's hand tight and went unguarded. Her heart was uneasy and she bit her lips along the way, speaking none of her worry to her husband. 

"What is it that you seek, Stranger?" Galadriel appeared with Celeborn beside her. She stood a few feet away from the kidnappers. Her eyes fixed to their leader's dark eyes, penetrating his thought. 

"You know what I am searching for, Lady," he replied calmly as he looked back at Galadriel. Without any fear, he let Galadriel read his mind, 'We come to bring you with us, Artanis, _mahtar aranel Valinorwa_* .' Then he took his eyes off her, as not to expose more of his thought. 

Galadriel stood in silence, sinking into her own thoughts, weighing the choices she had. The Stranger had called her with the name she had long forgotten, and she understood that this was the day of which her dreams had warned her. 

"I will go with you, Stranger, but spare the innocent girl." Her heart was heavy, yet she had no choice. 

"You have my word, _heri*_, as long as you keep yours." 

Galadriel turned and looked at her husband. He was her soul mate, her love, and her true companion. For thousands of years they had shared joy and sorrow together, inseparable, yet there were things she should bear by herself. "Forgive me for leaving, Celeborn. Please give me your word that you will never go after me or seek avenge on my behalf." She raised her voice for everyone to hear. She did not want Haldir and his fellow guards entered into vain battle with the intruders for they were too strong for the peaceful Elves of Lorien . 

"No." Celeborn grabbed her wrist tight; his eyes stared at hers with horror for he had grasped the meaning of her words. Long ago, he had been warned by a Wise that Galadriel, whom he stubbornly courted, would not stay forever at his side. One day her long forgotten past, which Celeborn had little knowledge about, would come after her. 

Galadriel gazed at him with sorrowful eyes, yet she was brave and determined. Fearless she was, but she could not hide the worry in her eyes for she knew what lay ahead of her. Something she had expected long before, something which she knew would be her downfall, something she had accepted to come after her, a revenge. 'Forgive me for causing you such misery, but Fate has spoken, and all must heed her words. I do not fear anything, save for losing you. Please, fulfill my last wish,' she whispered with her mind, keeping their conversation private. 

Celeborn knew that once his wife had decided, it was useless to try to change her mind. He summoned all the strength he had and he could feel his heart crumbling under his feet when he declared, "You have my word." 

Galadriel smiled at him gravely as she could hear Celeborn's heart speak to her, _'Inye tye-mela, vessënya.'* _Silver tears fell while they made love with their eyes. Holding each other's hand, they kissed with trembling lips as they desperately poured their affection into each other, wasting no second they might have for the last time. Passion was in their minds no more, they felt only love; they thought only about each other's well being. Deep was their love, and nature could not help but pity. 

The clouds seemed to cry with them as they poured heavy rain down from the sky. Thunder wrecked the deep silence of nature with its loud roar. Darkness surrounded them as the cloud hid the shining sun completely. Nimrodel's song was heard in the distance, a voice which sang to Amroth when Nimrodel had lost. Haldir and the other guards shed their tears for they could no longer hide their sorrow and fear. Fear not merely for their Lady's sake, but for the sake of Lothlorien, for it had been built and sustained by the power of the Lady. How their beloved land could survive without Galadriel was beyond their comprehension. 

Finally they broke apart. Galadriel had managed to gather all the determination she had and freed herself . She walked forward and the Elf released Arwen. The little girl ran to her grandmother with tears still flooding from her eyes, wetting her lovely face. "Grandma, I am sorry. I know I shouldn't have run away," Arwen cried in her embrace, overwhelmed by her guilt. 

"Do not feel guilty, little girl, for you have committed no crime. This is but a path I must walk." Galadriel caressed her grand daughter's hair gently . "Now, go to your grandfather," she gently pulled her self from Arwen and her heart tore apart with anguish as she realized how much sorrow she had caused the little Princess. Galadriel sighed and turned around. She held her chin high, forbidding her tears to fall as she walked gracefully to her adversaries, promising herself that she would keep her dignity and pride at all cost. 

The leader remained calm and emotionless as the episodes took place before his eyes. He nodded to his companions and an Elf came forward, lifting his sword near Galadriel's throat while another put a chain around her wrist. 

"No!" A scream escaped Celeborn lips as he saw his wife being chained and led away. 

Arwen cried harder, "Grandma!" 

Galadriel looked at them for the last time with utmost sorrow sketched in her eyes. "_Namarië*_," with that word, she turned away, sending the final shock to the Elf Lord. He stood there paralyzed with Arwen sobbing miserably in his arms as the last spark of Galadriel disappeared into the wood. 

* * * * * * 

************************************

A/N:

1. Words spoken in thought are marked with '...' while a loudly spoken words are marked with "..." 

2. translation: 

*heri = Lady. (Sindarin)

*mahtar aranel Valinorwa = warrior Princess of Valinor. ( I will) explain why he used Quenya instead of Sindarin in next chapters).

*Inye tye-mela, vessenya = I love you, my wife. I cannot find "I love you" in Sindarin though they should have spoken in Sindarin. 

*namarie = (do I have to translate this?) farewell. 

3. I skipped the part when Arwen was kidnapped because I think it is not significant. Hope you don't mind. 

Thank for alliwantisanelfforchristmas for beta reading!


	5. First Meeting

Chapter 4: _Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo_ _( The star_ _shines at the hour of our meeting) _

Legolas had never encountered such beauty as that possessed by the Lady of Light in his whole life. Her fair silky skin, her tall and slender feature, her majestic and graceful movement, her deep and immeasurably wise blue eyes, all captivated the young Elf's heart. But what charmed him most was her hair. Her long glittering golden hair held a shine he could not comprehend, a shine of Something enchanting and unnatural.

'Nay,' Legolas shook his head and turned away. 'It is undeniable that she is beautiful, but I cannot let this Evil seduce me and blind me from her true form.' 

Galadriel smiled inside, knowing what the young Elf thought and felt. Only few noticed that she actually could read someone's mind without seeing into their eyes, especially when the person was young and unguarded. Nenya, her powerful Elven ring, had enabled her to do so.

The storm had stopped. The air was cool and refreshing as if the raging storm had purified the nature. The sky had been brightened once again by beautiful stars and moonlight. Some owls hooted from afar; crickets and toads were singing happily, enhancing the merry atmosphere of the night. The gloomy weather which had just passed, had seemed to be forgotten.

The Lady leaned against a tree bark. She felt overwhelming fatigue after the troublesome day she just went through. She gazed upon the stars which she loved with passion, as all Eldar did. Her thought wandered back to Lothlorien and she could feel a pang of worry bite her soul. 'Now that I am gone, who will sustain my beautiful land? Who will comfort the grief of my husband and little Arwen? Great is my wish to bear this burden alone, but I can not help but causing sorrow to my beloved ones.' Finding no consolation in her mind, she softly hummed a song Celebrian used to sing when she was a child:

"A, Eärendil, melane-tye 

_Sillye mi mornië lómëlnya _

_Tana men an vanwan_

_Anta estel talantië _

Eärendil, a,ancalima el 

_Cal alcarlya mi Rómen_ _ amaurëa _

_Tir menya ana mar _

_Ványë vanwa men mi raica maller" _

Legolas could not help but mesmerized by her sweet simple song. Quenya was never a familiar language to him, and he was mystified as he heard the beautiful ancient words from his ancestors being sung by her deep voice. A curiosity started to emerge in his mind, 'what kind of evil could possibly be done by this beautiful creature? Why does my teacher pursue her as if it is the most important goal in his life?'

The young Elf tried to find the answer by turning to find Langolin. He supposed Langolin must be very delighted at their success in capturing his greatest adversary. But to his surprise, Langolin did not. His teacher was sitting away from all of them as always, sinking into his thought with expressionless face. There was something different, however. Legolas keen eyes caught a glance at his teacher's eyes and found him self shocked, for there was not slightest sign of joy or happiness. Instead he found that Langolin's eyes, which were usually icy cold, now were burning with hatred and rage mixed with sorrow and confusion. Legolas shuddered and turned away.

"Legolas, bring the Witch some food," Daeross yelled to his younger brother while he laid beside the fire.

Galadriel raised one of her eyebrows as she heard the name given to her. They had not treated her as a most honorable guest so far, but she wasted no time and energy to protest. She was too wise to be bothered by such an insignificant matter but still she could not find any amusement in being called a Witch.

"A minute, Daeross." Legolas got up and went to bring Galadriel food. He had tried to stay away from her, afraid that she would bewitch him, but his suspicion was not proven. He was even bewildered at the warmth and brightness that surrounded the Lady whom he supposed to be evil and dark.

"Thank you," she smiled gracefully as Legolas handed her the food and unlocked her chained wrists without saying a word. She had no desire to eat whatsoever, but she was drawn to this young Elf. Above all, he was the only person among these warriors she was attracted to. She could sense that Legolas possessed a kind and gentle nature few warriors had, and yet held a great potential to be a hero, though still childishly innocent and naïve. Legolas reminded Galadriel of herself when she was young. 'Nay,' she thought silently. 'This young warrior is different, for he has a pure soul, unlike me who stained my hand with my kin's blood and defiled my heart with ambition.'

Legolas chained her back after she ate and took away the rest of the food she could not finish. Galadriel suddenly found a spark of humor in the situation, which urged her to laugh. 'Do they ever think about how feeble this chain is for a "witch" like me? I can break it effortlessly and flee within seconds without them even noticing.' She did not laugh, however. A sudden thought surprised her, for she became aware of one thing that never crossed her mind before, 'I can escape if I am willing, but do I want to?'

**************************

The real poem:

Earendill, how I love thee

Thou light in my darkest night

May you show the way to the lost

Bringing hope to those who are fallen

Oh Earendill, the brightest star

Shine your glory in the rising dawn

Guard my journey back to home

Lost I will not in twisted road.


	6. Suffering Soul

**T**

_Some reckon their age by years,  
Some measure their life by art;  
But some tell their days by the flow of their tears  
And their lives by the moans of their hearts.  
- - - -Abram Joseph Ryan_

**Chapter 5: _ Atalantëa fëa _**

The dream came again. This time it was so vivid she could smell the blood and hear the scream on the battlefield. She recalled the rage and pain sketched on the woman's face before she fell to the ground, struck by Finrod's arrow. She felt her guilt and regret as she screamed in agony in her brother's embrace, "Why do you save me? Why don't you let me die instead?" 

Warm tears flowing from her eyes awakened her. Her chest began to ache. Galadriel finally became aware of why she had decided to stay. After all these years, after all the consolation and counsel she had received, she could not completely forgive herself. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away.

Her keen eyes fell on a pair of grey blue eyes concentrating on her. Legolas was looking at her from the tree he was sitting on. There was no contempt or disgust, only curiosity, and a little sorrow. 'Do you feel sorry for me, young Eldar?' Her mind reached out to him.

Unaware it was not his own thought, he answered, 'Maybe. For to see such beautiful eyes flooded with tears is unbearable to me.'

Galadriel smiled to him. Legolas turned away in slight embarrassment for she had caught him staring at her. 'Why are you so concerned over a witch?' Her mind questioned him, a question that was not answerable for Legolas and lingered in his mind long afterwards.

-----------------------

Dawn rose. Dew dampened her skin and a misty fog floated in the air while the wind softly blew, making her homesick for Lorien worsen. Soft rain started to pour down, and memory of her parting with Celeborn and her granddaughter aggravated the pain in her chest. Never in her immortal life had she felt such loneliness and sorrow. In her darkest hour, she always had someone to strengthen her, encourage her. But now? She was completely alone, facing her own anguish and anything that lay in store for her future. 

Daeross brought her some luscious summer berries but she refused. "Eat. I do not want you fainting during the journey. It is hard one, very unlike the save haven in which you used to dwell." Saying nothing, she ate without appetite.

"What have you done, Witch?" Sitting beside her, Daeross raised the questioned that had been haunting him since Langolin announced the mission. Legolas sat few feet away from them, but his ears could catch the conversation clearly.

"Why don't you ask your leader yourself about that matter? And please, for Elbereth, do not call me Witch. "

"So you say we have captured an innocent Lady?"

"Innocent I am not, for I have committed many mistakes. But the true reason of my captivity is still unbeknownst to me."

Daeross did not ask further. He was about to chain her back when Langolin approached. He looked at her boldly with flames burning in his eyes. "I know that an oath can tether you more than any rope. Give me your word you will not run from us and I will spare the chain."

Galadriel lifted her eyes to meet his. There was sorrow in her sea blue eyes, and pain too, but neither hatred nor rage could be found. Without hesitation she answered, "You have my word." 

----------------------

It was a hard journey indeed. They had to walk since they did not bring enough horses. Galadriel walked haltingly as her shoeless feet were wounded and scarred by jagged stones she stumbled upon. She did not flinch. Instead she enjoyed her physical pain, as it distracted her from her sadness.

But the earth cried out to her as each drip of her blood touched the soil,

'Heavy is thy sorrow, Elven Queen!

Deeper than thy inflicted skin,

Bleed more than thy blood,

Mourn louder than thy tears,

And who would console thee?

When all fail,

Take comfort in this!

With wind as my breath,

Rain as my tears,

And tempest as my rage,

I, Arda will stay with thee.' 

********************** 

**_Atalantëa fëa _** = downfallen soul in Quenya. I cannot find the word grief, sad, or sorrow. 


	7. Star in Darkness

How beautiful the day and night

The earth is singing in the wind,

The voices rise and touch the sky

Telling all the earth's believing

And in the night sighs fall down,

And from the skies sighs fall down on me

---------Enya (Tears on my heart)

**Chapter 6: _Anna- __márie indoren* _**

Legolas could see her blood left a trail on the road they took and he could not withstand it any longer. 'No matter what evil she has committed, there is no way we should treat her like this.'

"Langolin, hold on." Everyone stopped and turned to him.

"Her feet are bleeding. She doesn't wear shoes."

Langolin looked down to Galadriel's feet and turned away. His eyes were still flamed with hatred and sorrow. He almost ignored Legolas' plea, but something made him change his mind. 

"Let her mount one of our horses**.** Aeglos, guard her." His voice was icy cold as always. 

"But our horses will not let anyone mount them save the owners."

"I am sure they will," Galadriel replied reactively. Aeglos raised his eyebrows in disbelief and reluctantly brought forward a brown horse. The stallion neighed softly, pushed her gently with his head. The Lady smiled and mounted him with ease.

"I'venever seen _Hwest_* want to be mounted by anyone but me." Aeglos was clearly impressed.

"Maybe she has bewitched him." Brethil looked at them in amazement, though certainly without pleasure.

------------------------

Legolas was perplexed. 'Why is Hwest so eager to submit to her? Does she have dark magic? Why does she attract me so much? Am I the only one who can see the beauty in her? None of my brothers or friends seems to like her. Did she cast aspell on me? How could anything Evil shine with such beauty, possess such kindness and wisdom in their eyes? She admitted that she was not blameless. What kind of misdeeds had she committed? And why does Langolin hateher so?' 

Questions, questions and questions. He never stopped questioning since Galadriel came, something that was unnatural for him. They haunted him every minute, every day, refused to let go their grip onhis mind. He kept his eyes on the Elven Queen the rest of the journey, hoping to find ananswer, but found himself more confused by the complexity he found in her. Young and inexperienced**,** the young Elf hadalways thought that everything was as discernable as black and white, but he began to doubt if such apoint of view could be used to understand the prisoner. 

-------------------- 

After many days of walking, almost without rest, the journey ended. They reached Southern Mirkwood and arrived ata simple house in the middle of forest.

"Aeglos, _nin melethron_*!" an Elf maid ran to meet them. The young lady was fair, with beautiful brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, clad in a simple green dress. She was clearly Aeglos' beloved for the Prince embraced her and they kissed passionately. Their love for each other was obvious and it took a long time for both to satisfy their longing for each other. 

Langolin stepped forward to the maid Elf and greeted her. "We meet again, Limiel. Sorry to bother you by this matter."

The maiden laughed. Her voice was crystal clear, "Its my pleasure to help you, Uncle. You may use my house anytime." It was then she took notice of Galadriel sitting on Hwest.

She could not hide her surprise and did not try to. "Who is she, Aeglos? She is so lovely! And why is she ridingHwest?"

"She is our captive, Limiel. Do not bother over her. Just place her anywhere. Put her in the dungeon if you wish," Brethil raised his voice. Legolas frowned.

"Nay, she will not. She is my guest and I treat all my guests with respect." Her voice was stern but she smiled at Galadriel. "Who are you, Lady? Never have I seen such abeautiful maiden. I am Limiel, daughter of Aglar the Brilliant. Call me Limiel."

Galadriel smiled. It was the first time since her capture someone treated her with kindness and warmth. "I am Nerwen, daughter of Finarfin. You can call me Nerwen." She used her infamous name, which was only known by certain persons, to conceal her identity as Lady of Lothlorien.

Limiel came forward and tapped the horse's neck gently. "Seems like Hwest is quite fond of you. Very strange." Then she looked at Galadriel empathetically. The Queen was clearly exhausted from the journey, though she sat tall and proud on the horse. Her beautiful dress was stained by blood and dirt, and her eyes shone with sorrow and grief. "Come, Lady, let me show you my simple hut. You can rest and enjoy anice warm bath. I believe none of these gentlemen treat you with decency." She glared at Aeglos and his companions. 

"I live here alone. All my brothers are married and my parents have gone to theWest. My uncle and his company usually stay in my brothers' rooms. Ah, here is my chamber. It is not large or luxurious, but it is better than nothing. And it is comfortable enough for two of us, if you don't mind sharing abed with me."

"Of course not. Thank you, Limiel."

Limiel busied herself around the house while Galadriel sat on the most comfortable chair she could find, trying to rest.

"You can have your bathnow, Lady Nerwen. It seems strange to call you by name. I am still young and I believe you are much older."

"You can call me _muinthel*, _if you wish," Galadriel replied. "I cannot say how much I appreciate your hospitality, Limiel."

"It is nothing, Lady, I mean _ muinthel. _I know my Aeglos and his company arenot the nicest persons in Middle Earth. But they are not evil, I assure you."

"But I am their captive. Don't you worry that I might be an evil… Witch?" Galadriel raised her eyebrows.

Limiel laughed, "Witch? That's what they call you? Nay, I knewyou werenot an ordinary Elf when I saw you. I can very well tell that your greatness and strength are beyond anyone I ever met. Shame that Aeglos and his company cannot sense that." She shook her head. "Besides, Hwest likes you. That ill-mannered horse is very sensitive, you know. The fact that he seems happy letting you sit on him is enough to assure me of your kind nature. "

She opened a cupboard and took out a plain white dress. "You can wear this. This dress in no way compare to the marvelous dress of yours, but I believe such a graceful Lady as you are will look equally beautiful inany garment." 

Galadriel felt more than content when she found that Limiel had kindly prepared soaps and flower petals for her along with warm water. 'Such a wonderful maiden she is. No fear or prejudice does she have for someone who is evil in the eyes of her beloved. But I wonder why everyone chooses to dress me in white?'

Limiel was a light-hearted lady and she talked a lot as she cooked dinner. Cheerfully she told Galadriel about her familyand friends. Her father was a teacher in Mirkwood, but she preferred horse training. She had trained many horses, but could never tame Hwest. To her surprise, the stallion let Aeglos to mounthim, and from that momentshe found something impressive in him.

"So, tell me about yourself, _ muinthel_."

"What to tell, Limiel?" Galadriel had been sitting in the kitchen with her, listening to her chattering. She offered to help, but Limiel strictly refused.

"Well, I am quite curious as to why my Uncle and Aeglos captured you."

Galadriel sighed. "It is about something happened along time ago, mistakes I made when I was young and foolish. But I donot want to talk about it if you don't mind."

"Of course. Forgive my impulsive tongue.**"** She blushed.

"Frankness is not something to be ashamed of**.**" Galadriel smiled at her lovingly, as if to her own daughter, "You are a nice lady, Limiel. Aeglos must be very grateful for having you as his beloved."

"Thank you. A compliment from such great Lady is very honorable to me."

"Where are the others?" Galadriel realized she had been left alone with Limiel.

"My uncle, Daeross and Brethil returned to Northern Mirkwood. They will come back in a week or so. Aeglos and Legolas will stay to guard you. Ah, here they come. Right on time, the dinner is ready."

**************

Legolas kept trying to steal a glance at Galadriel who sat in front of him during the dinner. She looked a lot more like ordinary maid that night, probably because she took offher crown and exchanged her queenly gown for simple white dress. Her hair had been brushed and braided in simple knots, adding to her young features. But her modest appearance did not change her nobility Every gesture she made was graceful and majestic, even when she humbly helped Limiel serving the dinner. The bathhad made her skin and hair fairer than before, and she was surroundedby a mist of sweet fragrance of soaps and flowers. Her Elven light was more radiant than usual, filling the dining room with a lovely sheen, while her eyes were like avast and deep blue sea with sparkling foamy waves as they reached the shore. 

There were moments when Legolas felt as if he was drunk or mad. Never in his life hadhe felt this way. A couple of times he had to restrain himself from touching the Lady. And his will to fight the urge began to grow thin every time his eyes fell on her. With all thestrength he could summon, he forced his eyes to the plate of food in front of him and said no word during the dinner, but that could not prevent his mind fromwandering to the Lady. His mind began to form another question, a very different question, ' Am I in love?'

Fortunately for the young Elf, Galadriel was too tired to notice his weird behavior, let alone intrude his mind.

---------------------------

The night was pleasant to the Queen and she was thankful that Fate had not completely forsaken her. The house was small, yet warm and homely. Windows were opened wide, bringing the scent of summer flowers and cool refreshing wind. Her keen ears caught the lovely melody of a stream flowing from afar. She looked to the maiden who had fallen asleep beside her, 'How can I ever repay your kindness, Limiel? Your gentle heart soothes my troubled spirit, and you are indeed a sparkling star in my darkest night.'

Dreamless was her sleep and she felt very grateful for she had not had decent sleep for long time, even before her captivity. She cast away her caresfor a while and enjoyed a peaceful rest.

****************************

_Anna marie-indoren = gift of good heart in Quenya. (very rough translation) _

_Muinthel = sister in Sindarin. _

_Hwest= breeze in Sindarin _

_Nin melethorn = my beloved/lover in Sindarin, used for masculine only. _

_Limiel = sparkling star in Sindarin _


	8. Questions and Answer

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Galadriel, Legolas, ahhh you know who belongs to Tolkien. But I own Legolas' brothers, Langolin, Brethil, and Limiel. This chapter ( and story) is very strongly inspired by Deborah's fic Naming the Stone. 

_"__The teacher who walks in the shadow of the temple, among her followers,_

_ gives not of her wisdom, _

_but rather of her faith and lovingness. _

_------Khalil Gibran (The Prophet, about Teaching) _

**Chapter 7:** **Man nányë (Who I am)**

Galadriel had found a loom in the house and Limiel gladly gave her permission to use it. She needed something to do and weaving was always her interest. With her Noldorian craftsmanship and thousands of year practicing, it was needless to say that she could turn ordinary materials into something beyond any textile Legolas ever caught sight of. The fabric was plain grey with asilkysmooth texture,and she managed to insert thin silver and golden strands woven here and there systematically, which made the fabric shimmer luxuriously.

Darkness crept slowly over her soul again. She tried not to succumb, but it was getting harder each moment. Half conscious, she sang out her pain. A lament about her exile, and her longing for home: 

_Vaháya etya nór farnyë. _

_Márllo hehtanyë. _

_Menello massë ilúvëmárië . _

_Valinorllo massë na mánanye. _

_Man nányë nan equën, _

_Na ilya estel avanwie? _

Each wordsshe hummed pierced Legolas' heart. He hardly understood the meaning, but the gloomy emotion in the song was heartbroking enough to tear his heart. She seemed so melancholic, yet no less beautiful than yesterday. Legolas was sure he had fallen in love. But questions in his mind warred against his affection. 

Finally he could not resist the urge to satisfy his curiosity anymore. He had to know. Impetuous he was, but he hadlearned from mistakesmade by Daeross. 

"Lady?" he called her gently.

"Yes?" Galadriel stopped singing and raised her eyes to Legolas, who was sitting nervously in front of her.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, young Eldar. I heard your brothers calling you Legolas. Is that your name?"

Legolas nodded ere hecontinued, "Who are you?"

"My name is Galadriel. My maiden name was Nerwen Artanis." Having answered the questions, she focused back on the loom.

"I know your name. But who are you actually?"

Galadriel laughed softly. She had understood the conflict battlingin the young Elf's mind the moment he sat in front of her, watching her with the confused look in his innocent eyes. His mind was so irresistible and easy to read. She knew what the young Elf felt and thought about her, which was not a surprise. 

She smiled sweetly and asked, "Who I am, you asked. But which side of me do you want to know?" 

Legolas was puzzled, "Pardon me, what do you mean which side of you?"

"Let's take a walk outside whilst we talk. The nature holds many treasuredteachings for you, Legolas."

Legolas was curious as to what the nature could do to answer him. Telling Limiel he would go out, he followed Galadriel,who had walked out ofthe house and sat on arock under a tree. Legolas sat on the ground beside her. 

The sun was shining brightly, heating the land with its rays. Wind did not blow to ease the tormenting weather. Birds were not singing as they and other creatures took refuge from the boiling heat. The nature was in deep silence, save for the stream flowing afar. It was as if Arda was waiting for Galadriel to speak. 

But she too, was silent.

Hours passed. Legolas was impatient, but Galadriel seemed to submerge into the nature and had completely forgotten him.

"You said you would answer me. But you only sit and say nothing. Is it a trick so I allow you to go out of the house?" he raised his voice.

Galadriel closed her eyes, but didn't say a word. Legolas was angry, but restrained himself.

Hours passed like eternity. Legolas curiosity was peaking, tormenting him,and he could bear it no more. He jumped up and yelled to Galadriel, "Why don't you answer me? I never knew a simple question such as 'Who are you' would need such long meditation!"

Galadriel's eyes met his. Neither anger nor blame was there, only compassion and wisdom. With akind tone she replied," I have asked you, but you did not answer. Now I shall ask the same question, which side of me do you wish to know?"

Legolas was getting more furious, "I really don't understand the meaning of your words,and my question remains.Who are you actually?"

Galadriel rose. She walked to a nearby bush and picked a beautiful wild rose. She turned to face Legolas and handed him the flower. "What do you see, young Eldar?"

Legolas answered, "This is an Eglatine*."

"Look closer and try to answer your question. What or who is this rose?"

The young Elf frowned in confusion, "This is an Eglatine rose. A wild rose growsin bushes. Maidens love to pick them to make perfumes and soap." 'And yesterday you were scented like one of these, driving me insane with your loveliness,' he added in his heart.

Galadriel noticed his thought, but her expression did not changed. "You are a Wood-Elf, surely you can tell more."

He tried hard to recall everything he knew about the flower. Finally with an unyielding tone he answered, "I remembered being told that the flower is poisonous for Man when eaten. It is my mother and Limiel's favorite flower. As for me, this flower means nothing. I prefer trees. I cannot tell you more, I am not expert in healing or herbs."

"That is a good start." Galadriel ignored his unfriendly tone and walked farther into the forest, beckoning Legolas to follow her.

After a while she paused and picked up another kind of flower, "Who is this?"

Legolas took the flower from her hand and answered impatiently, "This is belladonna. It is very poisonous. It can drive mortals to insanity and death. That is all I know."

Galadriel added, "Belladonna means beautiful lady. She gets her name because female Adan* use her on theireyes for make up. For a skilfulhealer, she is a useful herb for treating digestive illness. For beasts and mortals, she is poisonous and dangerous. For me, she is another beauty nature has bestowed upon us. " She paused a moment ere shecontinued, "That is what we see in this flower. But how does she feel? How does she see herself?"

Legolas was trying to grasp the meaning of her words, but it was still too blurryfor his mind. "Explain to me what it is all about," he pleaded.

She looked into his eyes, "Tell me. Who am I?" Her gaze was sharp and demanding, but kept their warmth and kindness.

"What? That's my question for you, and you ask me back?"

"Just answer me." Her eyes were as beautiful as ever but something had changed. Legolas could see that her role had altered. She had become his teacher. 

Legolas turned his eyes to the beech tree beside him, pondering. 'How shall I answer her? None of my knowledge can make anyone content, especially she. And do I know anythingabout her, save from other people's words?'

Hours passed. Legolas turned and saw Galadriel was still standing behind him, waiting. 

Legolas avoided her gaze ere he answered, "I know from my brothers that you are the ruler of Lothlorien and anEvil Witch with strong powers. You are my teacher's adversary. He has waited very long to takerevenge on you for some crime that I know nothing about. You are his prisoner now, but he does not seem content. I can sense that you possess kindness and wisdom. And you are the most confusing Elf I have ever encountered."

"And…?"

The young Elf waited a while ere he continued hesitantly, " You are the most beautiful maiden haveever seen. And I think my heart fell for you." His fair skin turned scarlet, embarrassed.

Galadriel did not mock him. Without change in her tone and expression, she continued her interrogation, "And which side of me do you want to know? Me as the Witch? Me as a ruler of Lorien? Me as your teacher's adversary? Me as a prisoner? Or me as a beautiful creature whom you are attracted to? "

Legolas shrugged, "I don't know."

"And how shall I answer your question then?"

Legolas looked down, feeling ashamed of his simplistic thinking.

With akind and gentle tone, she gave a hint to their lesson, "If you are a beast and you see this little flower, you only see her poison and danger. You will not listen to her if she said she was merely protecting herself or that her poison was actually useful." 

" You ask me who I am, but you only want to ensure that I am available to quench the feeling you call love. If my answers were unsatisfying, you would despise me. Do you truly want to discover me or only want to wrench me?" Finally she let out the indignation she had felt for so many years ather admirers. Strong was her ability to control herself, and she kept her tone neutral, as if she was merely stating out fact, despite the resentment she felt. 

She paused and took a deep breath ere shecontinued, "You asked me who I am, and the only thing I can tell you now is that the answers will not be pleasant to your ears. Do you still want to know me?" 

"I guess so, " Legolas murmured. His eyes met hers, and he saw her pain. Pain of being abhorred, and adored.

"Why?" His teacher asked. Legolas looked away and did not respond.

Galadriel felt the need to encourage him and spoke by her mind, 'you know the answer, young Eldar. All wisdom comes within.' 

After long hours of reflecting and thinking, he finally understood. It was asif he was enlightened by something. "I understand now, " Legolas met her eyes, this time with boldness and certainty. "I want to know who you are because I only want to love you and accept you, not to justify my own preconception about you. And I will love you, the you whom you willingly disclose to me, and the you whom you choose to hide from me. I want to know how you see and how you feel, so I shall see and feel as you do."

Galadriel smiled, "You learn very quick, even for an Elf. You store great potential for wisdom within you." She was clearly satisfied on her new student's quick improvement. 

Legolas turned away for he had blushed again. Galadriel was his teacher now, but she was the same lovely maiden he was infatuated with. And he could not deny that he still wanted her.

"Come, let us go back now. It is almost dark and the lasthing I want is to have your brother chasing us, thinking that I have hexed you into something unnatural," her eyes flickered with aspark of humor.

"A frog maybe?" Legolas laughed, " and I'll need a beautiful maiden to kiss me in order to reversethe spell." He could not restrainhis mind from asking further, 'If I am a frog, will you kiss me?'

Noticing his thought, Galadriel laughed and shook her head. 'I have to teach you about this matter soon, young Elf,' she thought privately. Together they walked side-by-side, heading back to Limiel's house, enjoying the new bond that had just begun.

*****************

The real poem! 

**Etyangoldi ( Exiled Noldor) **

Faraway in exile land I dwell.

From my home I have been banished.

From heaven where all is well.

From Valinor where I was cherished.

But who am I that I could tell.

If all the hope has vanished?

*Eglantine : A type of wild rose, with sweet-smelling flowers and leaves, also known as sweetbriar. Frodo and Sam found it growing in Ithilien as they journeyed through that land. Reference: Encyclopedia of Arda. I pretend that it was a common flower in Middle Earth. As for the usage and the poison it contains, I made it up myself. About the belladonna, everything I wrote is based on a biology book, but I can't tell if it actually grows in Middle Earth or not.

*Adan = mortal ( man) in Sindarin. 


	9. What do you fear?

_Time does not bring relief; you all have lied  
Who told me time would ease me of my pain!  
- - - -Edna St. Vincent Millay "Time Does Not Bring Relief" _

**Chapter 8: Rucin (Fear) **

It was morning. Sun was kind, shining down warm rays and bright light. Birds were chirping and butterflies flying; contented on the gentleness of the weather. Leaves of trees whispered softly as wind blew to and fro. The forest was in peace and harmony.

Legolas had asked to take a walk together, and Galadriel was not reluctant to agree for she had missed the nature terribly. They had her vow, but Aeglos never trusted her enough to let her go out alone.

Legolas perched on a tree, closing his eyes and listening to the voices of the Woods. Not far from him, with a basket in her hand, Galadriel picked several berries and flowers for Limiel. Her activity reminded of her childhood when she was playing with Finrod, conveniently forgetting her task to bring home the fruits and flowers. 'And now I do the assignment without being asked.' Her heart was aching again in memory of her brothers' death and her faraway parents whom she might not meet again for eternity. 'So many tragedies have I gone through. I wonder what makes me survive.'

Legolas opened his eyes and watched her serenely picked some wild roses from nearby bushes. As always, her sorrow and grief were obvious. Being young and a warrior, Legolas barely understood other feelings save for courage and fear. 'What could make one miserable but fear? Is she afraid?'

"Lady Galadriel?" he called her softly.

"Yes, Legolas?" she was awoken from her daydream and her eyes met Legolas' who sat above her.

"You seem so sad."

"Thank you for your concern. No, I am not afraid. I am just remembering my past."

"How do you know my question? I haven't even asked!" Legolas almost fell from the tree, surprised.

Galadriel gave a faint smile, "Seems like my careless tongue betrayed me."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. Staring at her, he figured out everything. "You can intrude my mind," he said softly.

She nodded, "I apologize, Legolas."

He shook his head, "Nay, it is me who is foolish. I should have realized from beginning. Now, everything is clear to me. Do not worry, it will not make me think less of you." He tried hard not to think for fear of being noticed, but could not. 'How can I hate you? You are too lovely and charming.' His innocent face blushed.

Galadriel smiled gratefully, "Thank you. A friend is too valuable for me to lost, especially in time like this."

Legolas fought to conquer his infatuation and forced himself to feel sympathy for Galadriel. He jumped from the tree and stood beside her. He reached out for her unoccupied hand and held it gently, trying to offer her comfort.

Galadriel sighed, "I am fine, Legolas. Shadows of remembrance will not kill what grieves have failed to do."

She squeezed Legolas' hand for a second and pulled hers away while she smiled reassuringly at the young Elf. She turned away and her voice was neutral again, trying to engage in normal conversation.

"You have many questions about me, Legolas. Since you learned your first lesson, I shall give the answers you seek. I cannot answer everything according to your wish, though."

"It is fine, Lady."

"What is your first question then?"

Legolas thought ere he spoke, "What is it that you fear most?"

Galadriel laughed, "What I fear most? Is your question for me or for yourself? The only thing I can say to you is that everything I fear most would come to me. And so, I better spare my mind from fear."

Legolas was puzzled, as he usually did when talking to Galadriel.

The Lady sat beside the stream bank; playing the water with her fingers while spoke dreamily, "When I was young and dwelled within the Blessed Realm, my greatest fear was to loose Laurelin, from whom I got my Elven light and joy, and she was destroyed. When I came to Middle Earth I could not imagine living without Finrod, but he too, died. Then I was afraid that I could never return to my homeland again, but being so proud of my strength and willpower, I tried to conquer my fear and rejected Valar's order to return. And so, I got what I have chosen." She paused, gathering her strength, "Long afterwards, my greatest fear was for my beloved daughter well being, but she too, almost died and must left to the West. Few weeks ago, I had premonition from my Mirror, vision of my death. I was not afraid. It is just that… "

She let out deep breath and continued, "I did not know I must left Celeborn, the person I love most and my rock of strength. My greatest fear was to be alone. But Fate snatched all I loved one by one and now I have no one besides me. Nothing."

Deep silence fell between them. Legolas did not know what to say. He could not pretend he understood, and he would not try to. His curiosity was answered, but with the cost of her pain.

Legolas sat beside her and thought, 'I am sorry, I shouldn't ask.'

'I do not wish to burden you. You don't have to be sorry. But learn that one simple question stores many meanings, 'Galadriel replied.

Galadriel turned to meet her eyes with his and smiled. "Do you have anymore question?"

Legolas was hesitant, afraid to cause her more pain, but his mind could not lie, 'I wonder about your feeling right now. You must hate us so for causing you such misery.'

"I am not, Legolas. I don't hate any of you, neither I blame you."

"Why?" Legolas spoke. 'You are too noble and kind for not loathing us after all we do to you.'

'Ah, but I am not that altruistic. Too bad. I have my reason, a self serving reason, for my attitude.'

'And what is that?'

Galadriel sighed before she answered loudly, "I cannot abhor nor blame you for causing me to go through this since I, too, have caused many people to face their utmost fear and threw them into deep despair."

She raised and walked away, leaving Legolas with his own thoughts, struggling to comprehend her last words. 

***********************


	10. Ignorance

_A wise man makes his own decisions, an ignorant man follows the public opinion.  
Chinese Proverb _

**Chapter 9: Ignorance**

The couple were sitting on a horse. The maiden sat in front, leaning against the muscular chest of her beloved. They had been riding slowly for several hours, merely to enjoy each other's company. They didn't speak, content enough to listen as their hearts beat in unison.

"Beloved, you look so fair this morning," Aeglos whispered to Limiel ere gently sucking the pointy edge of her left ear.

Limiel laughed, "Pray tell, am I the loveliest maiden?"

Aeglos smelled her scented hair, and touched her ear with his nose ere answered, "Yea."

"Liar, " Limiel smiled. " Lady Nerwen is a hundred times prettier."

Aeglos frowned, "The Witch? Nay."

"Ah, Aeglos. Should you always be so opposed to her? Where did you learn about her evilness save from my uncle's words?"

"What makes you sure she is not?" Aeglos fingers ran through her silky brown hair.

"Haven't you known me well enough? I don't judge anyone negatively until evidences confirm the opposite," Limiel took his hands to wrap them around her waist.

The Prince was quiet, pondering the truth behind her wisdom. It was true that the Lady gave no hint of wickedness or cruelty. All his limited knowledge about "the Witch" came from Langolin's obscure explanation, which was not enough to objectively judge anyone.

"Tell me, what do you know about her? From her appearance, I think she must be a princess or some sort," Limiel broke the silence, her hand stroking his arm.

"The name she is well known by is Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Wood. Maybe the name she gave you is her maiden name."

Limiel turned and faced Aeglos with her eyes widening in surprise, "Lady Galadriel? The ruler of Lothlorien? Mother in law of Lord Elrond? Have you gone mad or something? Kidnapping such influential Elf? Does your father know?"

Aeglos was stunned. For the first time, he realized what he and his brothers had done. What if his father found out? His father would be deadly furious. And what would happen if Elves from Lorien or Rivendell or elsewhere in Middle Earth found out about the Princes of Mirkwood's involvement in abduction of their Queen? 

"No, Limiel. No one else save you and we know about this matter."

"We better keep it that way." Limiel turned and leaned against him again. She let out a deep breath, marveling the thoughtlessness of her beloved and friends. "What a mess my uncle got you into! And all of you are no better than horses, following the riders wherever they go without any concern as to where they shall be led to."

"He is a honorable person. His integrity has been proven by time. We trust him," Aeglos tried to object tohis beloved, but he could not truly deny it.

"Aye, he is. Or else my father wouldn't have vowed brotherhood with him in first place; still it is not excuse for your actions. For Elbereth's sake, you are the eldest among your brothers and heir to the Mirkwood's throne! Can't you even think before doing something?" Her tone voiced her impatience. She loved Aeglos deeply, deep enough to feel the anger aroused by her concern. Her prince had never been taught wisdom and good judgment, unlike herself whose father was a teacher. They were trained to battle, not to discern. 

Aeglos could not feel angry at the cruel comment of his lover. It was harsh, but so true. He only sighed ere said, "It has been done. What shall we do now?"

Limiel shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the best thing we can do right now is to find out why Langolin caught her, then we can decide any course of action needed."

"Then go and ask her about it."

Limiel shook her head, "I will not. It is time for you to show your responsibility over the mistake you made. I truly wish that you would learn to act considerably from now on, my love. Or else, you fail your birthright, yourself, and me."

***************** 

BurningTyger: Thanks so much for reviewing. There is NO Quenya translator program, but I have the dictionary and courses from Ardalambion. Quenya tongue is heavenly isn't it?

Deborah, Treehugger, Oboe-Wan: (without belittling other reviewers who I appreciate as highly as sky above, gosh I am tooo poetic). Without your support, I can never go this far, especially thanks for also reading my other poems and fics…. And LIKE IT! I LOVE making poems. Also the atmosphere of this story is very appropriate for poems isn't it?

Oboe-wan: thanks thanks thanks for beta read me!! 

This chapter is very short for writer's block still on my way and head. I am composing the next which contains why she was captured, but since it will be a very important chapter, I am still revising and editing and of course, as my kind beta reader's opinion. 


	11. Truth Revealed

"_The guilty shall bring the guilty to judgment,… "_

_(King Theoden, LOTR The Two Towers)_

**Chapter 10: Truth Revealed **

Aeglos, and Limiel stood few feet from Galadriel who was weaving whole-heartedly, singing a wordless melody. They exchanged gazes and nodded.

"Lady Galadriel?" Aeglos softly called out her name.

"Yes?" Galadriel raised her eyes to meet his, bewildered at the kind tone he used, for he had never spoken to her respectfully, let alone gently.

"Could you please answer our questions?" His tone was still gentle, but his deep blue eyes shone with every determination that he would get what he wanted at any cost. Galadriel did not like such look at all, but she noticed Limiel behind him, clearly showed her support, and same plea with her beloved. Legolas, who had been sitting in front of her, observed her carefully, expecting her to refuse. Although he was greatly curious, he had learned and never again would cause Galadriel pain if he could help it.

"You want to know why your teacher holds me as a captive." She looked at them; her eyes were sharp and displeased. Aeglos nodded and turned away. Behind him, Limiel was slightly embarrassed.

"Why did you agree to this mission in the first place when you didn't even know the reason? Were you just ignorant or foolish? " Her voice clearly showed her indignation. Aeglos and Legolas looked down, ashamed of themselves.

Limiel moved forth, kneeled beside Galadriel. She placed her hands on Galadriel's knees and looked at her eyes apologetically, "Please forgive us, Lady Galadriel, the Greatest Lady of our people. We have been thoughtless and committed misdeeds beyond our comprehension. We dare not ask to be spared from the consequences and we must bravely face it when it comes. Now, we fear not for ourselves, but for Mirkwood, for all the Elves in Middle Earth would besieged us once they knew about our action. And we fear for you, for we do not know what Langolin has in store for you."

Galadriel's eyes were softened as she looked upon Limiel, awed at her unassuming wisdom and courage. Galadriel did not have the heart to reject her appeal for she was the maiden to whom she was in debt of kindness and whom she regarded as her own daughter. Galadriel looked down to her loom, pondering their request. 'Should I let my secret unfolded and stripped myself from my defense to such young unwise ones? Could I face the dismay and hatred they might cast upon me?'

Resolute, she rose and walked toward the door, "Come, I will tell you what I can. Let us go out. Night has been kind and I wish to see the stars."

It was new moon, and the night was clear from cloud, making the star constellations more visible and brighter. Galadriel looked above, searching for her beloved Star and sang out a song silently, for songs and stars were her only sources of strength left.

_'Though nightfall should darken my way _

_Never shall my path go astray _

_Though end of days is drawing near _

_Death and pain I shall not fear. _

_Though Judgment Throne is unforgiving _

_Upright and tall will I keep standing, _

_Though punishment is cruel and scary _

_I will surrender with silence and bravery. _

_Let Darkness come engirdle me! _

_But true my heart forever be. _

_Let Joy and Hope gone out of sight! _

_Still my soul keeps soaring high.' _

She finished her private song and turned to face the rest who waited anxiously behind her. "I assume Langolin wants my death," she said plainly and emotionless. She could hear them take sharps grasps but she ignored it, "he wants to revenge against me on behalf of his relatives which I murdered in Alqualonde, before I departed from Aman."

Her previous words echoed in Legolas mind : '_Innocent I am not for I have committed many mistakes.' 'You asked me who I am and the only thing I can tell you now is that the answers will not be pleasant to your ears. Do you still want to know me?' I, too, have caused many people to face their utmost fear and threw them into deep despair._' Was this what she meant? That she was a murderer? It could not be! She might commit mistakes, but to Murder her own kin? Kill other Elves? Legolas' mind denied the thought, but then, it was truth. Bare simple truth and there was no other explanation could fit better into the whole scenario. Pieces of puzzle had fallen into their places and the picture it showed was not amusing to anyone.

'As I said, Legolas, I am not faultless. Now you must choose as to how to respond to this truth.' Her gentle voice was heard in his mind.

"Who was it that you murdered?" Limiel whispered in her shock. How such a kind and noble creature was able to commit such a dreadful sin was beyond her comprehension.

"I cannot tell the exact reason he imprisoned me. My knowledge comes from my premonition, not from his mind. His mind only revealed some pieces of his intention, probably because he was so ancient and therefore able to keep his mind from my intrusion."

"But why did you kill?" Aeglos spoke up.

"Ambition," she chuckled in bitterness, laughing a herself and her people. "We, the Noldor, are the most ambitious among the Eldar, or perhaps among the Children of Iluvatar. Through our unquenchable yearnings, we have accomplished much, and destroyed even more." 

"You said ambition, was it for Silmarils?" Aeglos, as a Prince, had learned about the flawed history of his people, though much of the story remained untold.

Galadriel shook her head, "Many people had been mad over the Jewels. I, however, had another thing on my mind."

"Finrod and I were young back then and our youth blood drove us mad by its craving. Valinor was very beautiful and safe, too safe. We wanted something more; adventure, suspense, power. We wanted to feel our heart beat in uncertainty, feel the throbbing of our blood rushing in our ears. We wanted power, to rule others instead of being ruled, to build our own kingdom. Finrod yearned for freedom. And I, " she sighed remorsefully. " I wanted recognition for my ability, not my beauty."

"We went secretly to our mother's family, the Teleri, who guarded the Swan Ships. We needed their help to escape from Valinor to Middle Earth where no one would supervise our deeds and we could achieve our dreams. By the time we reached Alqualonde, the Kinslaying began. I did not have choice but plunging myself into the war, disguised as Teleri, aiding my mother's relatives without second thought. And thus, I killed my father's kinsmen."

Galadriel returned from her trance and looked at them, "Now you know my story, a past which was concealed from many, yet revealed to you. I accept whatever curses and blame you place upon me."

Limiel gathered herself, and stepped forth. Her eyes met Galadriel's with clear support and compassion while her hand held hers tight, "What had passed let it pass and we do not have the right to judge you since we are not flawless either. "

Tears fell from Galadriel's eyes as she wordlessly thanked Limiel for her unconditional regard while Limiel, being assertive, embracing the Lady. Aeglos watched from behind, not at all surprised by his beloved's behavior.

Legolas' eyes were darkened. Without a word, he left the company and ran to the Wood alone.

******************

*hugs Oboe-wan* thanks for beta reading. I love your pickiness and your encouragements so don't stop being picky. :-).

In Unfinished Tales, there was a version of Galadriel fought against the Noldor and I took that version in this story. Not necessary meant she sailed to East with Celeborn. 

The complete poem is in Through Darkness, the poem I posted in Poetry section.


	12. Truth Hurts

_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove._

_-------William Shakespeare._

**Chapter 11: Truth Hurts**

Galadriel could feel her heart break as she saw the dismayed eyes of Legolas ere he fled. She knew perfectly well how shocked and disgusted he was after he listened to the story. It pained her to such extent she could no longer fight it and she mourned whilst she was in Limiel's embrace.

Limiel felt Galadriel slightly trembling and knew that she desperately hid her tears, for the one who was the closest and dearest to her among them had left her. Limiel threw a meaningful gaze at Aeglos who nodded in agreement, and ran to the wood to find Legolas. She sighed softly, for she did not know what to say and do. Though she had comforted many people, she had never encountered any High Elves with such wisdom and strength in such a vulnerable state. Limiel felt guilty, as she was the one who urged Galadriel to reveal her secret.

Galadriel noticed her thought and broke apart from her embrace and smiled sweetly at her. "Do not trouble yourself by guilt, Limiel. This is not your fault."

Limiel replied regretfully, "If I didn't advise Aeglos to question you, Legolas would not have judged you ill, Lady Galadriel."

"It is good that he finally comes to know me as who I am, and he is free to react as he thinks best. And please call me _muinthel_ as always, Limiel. I am still the Lady Nerwen you used to know, and I really wish nothing I disclosed would hinder our friendship. You are as dear as a sister, or even a daughter to me."

Limiel smiled comfortingly and said, "Don't worry _muinthel_, I haven't found any reason which make me dislike you, and if this is the worst of you then I don't think I will ever dislike you."

-----------------

"Legolas! Legolas!" Aeglos had spent hours searching for him in vain. He had known that any attempt to look for a Wood-Elf who didn't wish to be found in his most familiar forest was a futile task, and it had not been proven otherwise. He wondered why he had even yielded to Limiel's silent order, but then, he trusted his beloved's judgment deeply, even more than his own.

"In here, Aeglos," Aeglos startled as the voice came unexpectedly. He looked up and found that his youngest brother was sitting on a high branch above him. 'Alas!' he cursed. 'Don't call me Warrior of Mirkwood for I cannot even spot my brother above me.'

He climbed the tree and sat beside his brother who was chewing a blade of grass absentmindedly. "Why did you run?" he asked softly. 

"I don't know, _muindor_. I think I am disappointed in Lady Galadriel's explanation of herself, though I should have known it as she had warned me many times before about her flawed past. I used to think I was ready to hear anything and still love her, but now…I really don't know." He turned to Aeglos and his eyes shone with his desperation. "Please give me your counsel over this matter, elder brother."

Aeglos answered, "Why do you ask me? Older I am, but not wiser. Even an Elf maid can surpass my understanding. Alas! Mirkwood is doomed for having us as Princes."

"It might be, it might be not. But that is not what I am thinking about. I need someone's advice, Aeglos, or I'll go mad."

Aeglos looked at Legolas' eyes probingly ere he replied, "For good or ill Langolin's words should have been enough to warn us about her, and you said she has given you hints of her imperfect past. Still you choose to fall in love with her, a very stupid thing to do in my opinion. And now, after you heard the truth, you run. I don't like the Lady, at least not in the way you do, but I think you are being irresponsible to your own choice and inconsiderate to her. She was crying after you left."

Legolas looked down as he felt shame creep in, but he hadn't let go of his defense. "Why should she cry? She doesn't even love me."

Aeglos shrugged, "Who can tell? But even an unwise one like me could see her affection for you. Please little brother! Spare yourself from such self-denial. Do you truly expect her to be able to answer your infatuation? By the name of Valar, she is married and hundreds of centuries older than our father! Isn't it enough if she cares for you as a friend, or even a son?"

Legolas did not speak as he had guessed such answer would come. He could no longer deny the truth that he was being selfish. And by his childish attitude, he had caused Galadriel another pain, this time to the point of tears. "What must I do now?" he said slowly.

"I will go back. Limiel is waiting. As for you, you must decide on your own, but this time, choose responsibly." With the words, he turned from Legolas and climbed down from the tree, leaving Legolas with his own thoughts.

************************

And I thank all readers for your reviews! I open myself for critics and suggestions, even flame. 


	13. Council

**Chapter 12: Council**

Legolas returned to Limiel's house early in the morning before sun rose, and found Limiel was engaged in serious conversation with Aeglos as they sat under a beech tree few paces away from the house. Their expressions mirrored their worry and fear. Aeglos beckoned him to come and he complied.

"Where is Lady Galadriel?" he asked.

"She went to the wood and asked to be left alone," Limiel answered with cold tone as she threw a sour look at him.

"I am sorry, Limiel." Legolas looked away.

"Running away. Is that the only way you can think of?" She raised her voice whilst keeping her eyes fixed on him. 

"Let's not quarrel over that matter now. We have more important things to discuss," Aeglos' voice was gentle as he spoke and he circled his arms around her, trying to soothe her anger. Warmhearted and kind she was, but she could also be stubborn and irritable.

Limiel nodded and leaned at Aeglos shoulder as fatigue started to creep in her mind and body. She had not had a minute of rest since yesterday and her weariness had not ceased at Galadriel's confession. Indeed, the lady's words had even augmented it. "What should we do now, my love?" she softly asked.

"Would someone explain to me what is all about? What should we do about what?" Legolas was clearly confused. He was reluctant to ask, for Limiel already showed her resentment towards him. But he had to know or else he wouldn't able to understand their worry, which might be his as well.

"Did you not pay attention to the Lady's words? Did you listen only to her guilt and not her trouble? She had a premonition that Langolin wanted her death for Elbereth's sake! And you don't have the slightest concern about that?" Limiel's impatience could be suppressed no more.

"I … I … don't remember." Legolas was truly embarrassed at his unconcern over Galadriel's fate. 'And this is what you call love,' he sighed at his own awareness. He said nothing more and sat on the grass beside his brother. Limiel looked calmer and placed her head back to Aeglos' shoulder.

"I don't think we can interfere their business, Limiel. Lady Galadriel must decide on her own about what to do," Aeglos softly spoke.

"But she had made her vow to stay and she could not break it." Legolas remembered the incident when Langolin demanded her oath. "Our teacher surely knew the best way to keep her from running away."

"My uncle is no fool. That I am sure. Maybe we should talk to him instead of the Lady, for he is the one who has the key to this matter."

"Will he listen?" Aeglos voiced his doubt. He had known his teacher since he was born, and stubbornness was Langolin's most prominent trait. 

"Maybe we should wait for the Lady for further discussion, Aeglos, " Legolas spoke again.

"I think we had better do that." Aeglos sighed, pondering the heavy responsibility over his shoulder. Now that he aware of the consequences of their deed, he became frightened at the worst possibility he could think of. 

--------------------

This chapter was beta read by Oboe wan. thank you. (If I were Celebrimbor, I would wrought a lot of glimmering Rings and Gems for you, but if you want silmaril.. err... maybe not. lol).

And a lot of thanks for Treehugger, Deborah, and all my other my faithful reviewers. 


	14. Regret

_"Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; … and you shall grow weary of the world as with a great burden, and shall wane, and become as shadows of regret before the younger race that cometh after."_

( Prophecy of the North, Silmarillion chap The Flight of the Noldor).

**Chapter 12: Regret**

Galadriel walked in the forest alone, finding solace and comfort among the beautiful trees of Mirkwood. They seemed to be singing under the dim light of the stars as the night wind toyed their leaves and branches, reminding her of Lothlorien, her realm, and of Lorien in her birth land, where the Trees used to grow.

Galadriel found a large rock and sat on it while she sang absentmindedly,

"O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day;

The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away…*"

She paused as tears blurred her vision. She had shed too many tears these days, very much unlike her youthful days when tears were unusual and sorrow was but a bizarre concept. Galadriel smiled at the remembrance of her joyful youth, her mother scolding at her countless childhood escapades ; Finrod's laugh when she climbed her first tree, and fell; Feanor's desire as he saw her glistening hair, and her prideful rejections of his request; her first encounter with Celeborn; their first kiss, and love making; his continuous patience with her; Celebrian's birth, and departure…

Galadriel had gambled when she rejected Valar's order to return to the Blessed Land, and now she had lost everything. She had nothing which used to keep her from her homeland and parents; no kingdom, no brothers, no family, no husband, not even pride. She was but a captive under supervision of young and ignorant Elves, waiting her doom. Even if she escaped this crisis unscathed, she could never go back to Valinor, and she would have to endure each tormenting second in her immortal life as her longing for the Sea consumed her. 'Oh Celebrian, mother, father, brothers! Never will I see you again. And Celeborn, my husband, my beloved! When the Sea calls will you succumb? Leaving me to wither all alone in this exile land I have chosen myself?'

She climbed a tree and sat on its highest branch. This was a thing she had never done for centuries to keep her dignity among her people, but now Pride was nothing more than a shadow of her old glory.

'Would I have agreed to return if I have known this would be my end? But then, even the wisest cannot see all ends. Or maybe Valar had known, and in their concern, they ordered me to go back, but I rebelled against them.' She smiled ruefully and her thought wander to the last friend she had 'Legolas is disgusted at me; I guess that's what I deserve, for who I am but a Kinslayer?'

Galadriel felt like she was seeing her former self on a stage, proud and foolish, ambitious and hasty, but without any clue of her gloomy future.

_'_Will___you not regret your decision in the future, my love?' _

_She shook her head impatiently, 'How many times have we talked about this? I never regret anything, and I will not regret anything, Celeborn. Are you coming with me or not?' _

_Celeborn frowned, 'Of course I will. It is not __myself __whom I am__ concerned__ about, for the shore of Aman would always welcome me if I grow weary of this land and my longing for Sea becomes unbearable. I am concerned for you! Are you fully aware that this decision is irreversible, and you will never step on the shore of Blessed Realm again for all eternity, save perhaps, if Death claims you?' _

_Galadriel held her chin high, and answered confidently, 'I am fully aware of it. Now let us leave.' _

_She could hear __as __Celeborn sighed and mounted his horse before she raced ahead hastily, denying her uneasiness, which came from her gentle inner voice as she warned her __of __her false choice. _

'I never regret anything, and I will not regret anything,' she repeated her former words in remorse. At this point, she found them a parody, and she wanted to laugh. Laugh till her tears fell, laughed till she went mad, laughed till she forgot herself.

And she did. She laughed and laughed till her sanity forced her back to the cruel grip of reality and she could not help but weep, 'Oh! Life is but comedy , and all of us are the sad-face clown mocked by the audiences'.

------------------------------------------

*this song is in LOTR book 2, chapter Farewell to Lorien.

Ok there was no clown in Middle Earth, but I hope you get the meaning. 

About the debate of why Galadriel stayed in Middle Earth, well, its not my intention to settle it down. But this is just the way my story flows, and I follow.

For tales about Galadriel and Finrod, and Celeborn, I recommend very **strongly : Silver and Gold by Oboe-wan. and for tales about Galadriel, Celeborn and Celebrimbor, the breathtaking masterpiece: Fire and Light, also by my teacher (beta reader): Oboe-wan. **

This is one of my favorite chapter, and was done long before I posted it. What do you think of it? Well, I am open for suggestion since I haven't written the next ones. 


	15. Change of Heart

**Chapter 14: A Change of Heart**

Legolas walked in the forest, searching for Galadriel. The last offspring of Laurelin had settled high above, heating the land with its beautiful golden rays. The young Elf stood for a moment, somehow conscious about the resemblance of sunlight with Galadriel's gleaming hair. 'I am Nerwen, daughter of Finarfin. You can call me Nerwen.' Legolas recalled the name she gave to Limiel; suddenly aware of something he had learned long ago. 'Daughter of Finarfin. Which Finarfin? The only Finarfin I know, Feanor's brother, only had one daughter.' 

Then he remembered his long forgotten history lesson, which he studied half-heartedly: "…she was strong of body, mind, and will, a match for both the lore masters and athletes of the Eldar in the days of their youth. Even among Eldar she was accounted beautiful and her hair was held a marvel unmatched…the light of Two Trees, had been snared into her tresses.* It was said that she went into exile with her Noldor kin, leading them through Helcaraxe, the Grinding Ice after Feanor's betrayal to his own Noldor kin. And therefore shared the doom of her father's kin…"

'So that's her, the maiden whose hair inspired Feanor to forge the Silmarils. No wonder she could charm me so easily,' he thought. Legolas sighed and said to himself, 'her words are true indeed; my love for her is not better than Feanor's, an egocentric passion.'

Not long afterwards Legolas found Galadriel was sitting in a tree, smiling at him. She had sensed his presence long before he did, and decided to take no heed on his negative attitude he showed yesterday. "Do you fear I will escape, Legolas?"

Legolas looked down, didn't dare to meet her eyes, ashamed. "Nay, Lady Galadriel."

The Lady climbed down, losing not even theslightest of her gracefulness. "Come, let us return."

Legolas did not move. He looked down, searching for proper words to speak his mind. Galadriel stood patiently, fully understanding what was battling in his mind. Sad she was, but she had forgiven him even before the fault was committed.

"Forgive me, Lady," he finally said. His voice was barely above whisper.

"What to forgive, young Eldar?" she said kindly, no accusation in her voice.

"I have disappointed you. I ran, rejecting you and your past."

"You do not, for I never expected you to react differently than you already did."

Legolas slowly lifted his eyes, and saw the kind gaze of Galadriel embracing him. Aeglos' assumption was true; her affection for him was deep, though in adifferent way than he expected. Slowly, his infatuation ceased, replaced by respect and care.

Galadriel smiled, knowing the change that wasn't even noticed by the young Elf himself. 

------------------------------

Returning to the house, Galadriel found Aeglos and Limiel looking at her with worry. She instantly knew what was in their thoughts , which had been in Legolas' mind as well.

"What will be, will be, my children," she answered their unspoken question smilingly. She met their eyes one by one, reassuring them by her mind. She had felt her end draw near, and the last thing she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with herself or someone else preoccupied with the disdainful thought. But one important thing must be done and she needed to decidewho had the capability for the task.

Galadriel pried them one by one. Her gaze was no longer soothing, but sharp and taxing, testing them with their deepest desire. 

Finally, she released them. Limiel, Aeglos, and Legolas were mentally exhausted, but none realized what had been done to them. The Lady, too, was tired. She sighed and leaned against her chair while pulling Nenya from her finger, and handed it to one of them.

***************** 

*quoted from Unfinished tale. The rest is my own summary of her history in Silmarillion.

Who will get Nenya?

Hantanyel ( thank you) to my reviewers.


	16. Unwanted Oath

**Chapter 15: Unwanted Oath **

"You are disappointed, aren't you?" Limiel placed her right hand on Legolas' shoulder, trying to comfort him. He had been sitting under the tree for hours, contemplating about why Galadriel entrusted the Ring to Aeglos to be delivered to Lothlorien, instead of him.

He should have known it. After all, he was the youngest and most foolish among his brothers. Aeglos was the heir to the throne, the most intelligent and valiant of them all. Still…

Legolas turned to face Limiel and nodded. His pleading gaze showed that he wanted to be left alone. Limiel understood, and went inside without saying another word.

"Will you feel better if I say that your courage and honesty are no less than your brother's, Legolas?"

He turned and saw Galadriel behind him, smiling. The tree obscured the light of the Moon, yet her figure was shining as the morning sun, beautiful as ever. Her expression was a mix between affection, sadness, and apology. Ever since the Ring was taken from her finger, she seemed to shrink, as the powerful aura around her faded, though it had not changed a bit of her majesty. Legolas knew the reason. Nenya, the source of her power was no longer with her. Yet, she still had her own resource of strength inside, and a great deal of one. It kept her graceful like a queen, strong but gentle, proud and meek at the same time. 

Legolas did not answer; Galadriel would have known it by her uncanny insight. He took his eyes off her, trying not to show his resentment. 'After all, it is hers to give to whomever she pleases,' he told himself. 

"Legolas, I love you like I love my own son. I really respect your qualities and I believe you can do the task as well as your brother. It is just that…," she paused and took a deep breath, weighing the words she wanted to say. "I want you to stay by my side until my last breath," she finally said, with a heavy heart. She did not want to burden him with the knowledge of her future death. Yet, if it could ease his inferior feeling, then she must tell him.

The young Elf was obviously startled. He looked at her with widening eyes and said, "Last breath you say? What do you mean Lady? Surely my teacher will not kill you?"

"I am not sure if he will kill me for revenge, but about death, I am very certain. The premonition is very strong, the strongest since I knew my daughter's predicament," she smiled fearlessly, seemingto surrender to her fate whatever it was.

"If you can foresee it, surely you can escape it?" he questioned her. The image of her death, particularly ifcaused by his teacher, frightened him. And it was not just for her sake.

"Don't worry about me, Legolas. It is just a way for me to return to the Blessed Land. The way is forever shut while I am still alive, so perhaps I can return by my death. And don't worry about your realm, either. No one will hold my death against you. That, I promise." 

"Please, my Lady. I care about you. Don't die**!** " Legolas begged earnestly. He feared for her, as a friend concerned for his best friend. Or perhaps as a student to his teacher. Whatever his feeling was, it was not infatuation, and both of them were content that it was not.

"We will see." Galadriel smiled. She picked a leaf from the nearest branch and used it to whistle a song. Legolas looked at her, anxious. How could she feel such ease when she knew her death was approaching?

'Lady, you ask me not to worry but I cannot do that,' his mind spoke up unintentionally, 'I will do anything to prevent it from happening!'

Galadriel noticed his thought, of course. She threw the leaf away and faced Legolas with a sharp look, "Listen to me, Legolas. You must not interfere no matter what your teacher intendsto do to me. Do not involve yourself in our problem."

The young Elf turned away. He could not and did not want to make the promise. But the Lady cupped his face and forced him to meet her eyes. "Promise me," she said sternly.

"I…I…promise," he finally responded. Galadriel smiled, well pleased, and let him go.

"Good, " she said and turned away from him, heading toward the house.

Legolas was still standing there, regretting his action. It was then when he suddenly frozen by a sense stirring up inside him. He used to delight in the feeling, for it was an indication that his teacher was not far from him.

**************** 

Thank you Mad Writer, for liking my story. :-). Thank you to all who like this story. Your support that keeps me writing through the worst of writers block. 


	17. Finding A Way Out

Chapter 16: Finding A Way Out 

"Limiel, I need to talk to you." Legolas hurriedly grabbed the maiden's arm, knowing that she did not like such behavior, but did not care.

"Of what matter, Legolas? You look so worried and nervous." She put down the dishes she was washing and examined the younger Elf carefully, surprised by his unexpected impoliteness.

Legolas looked around, to ensure that Galadriel was not listening, ere answered Limiel. "Your uncle is coming soon. I can feel it. And I am afraid the Lady's life is in danger."

Limiel's eyes widened. "Are you saying he is going to kill Lady Galadriel?"

"I just know that the Lady is very convinced that she will die in short time."

"Please, Legolas. My uncle may be cold and seemingly unkind, but killing the Lady? He is not that mad." Limiel tried to calm Legolas down, but without success. Even she couldn't convince herself. Langolin was always mysterious and unpredictable. Her uncle was always kind to her family. But that was because her father was his sworn brother and they always treated him with kindness and respect. But how would he treat his adversary? So far she only knew how he treated their common enemies, Orcs and spiders, but that did not count. No one would have mercy on these dark creatures. What if the enemy was another Elf? Fear started to creep in, chilling her spine as unwanted thoughts invaded her mind. She turned away from Legolas and sat on a chair, trapped in her own thoughts.

"Limiel, talk to me, what are you thinking? Why do you look so worried ? Don't scare me." Legolas' worry was fed by the look on her face. She had known Langolin longer than he did, because she was far older than Legolas, and she must know something about him that Legolas didn't. And whatever it was, it wasn't a pleasant one. 

"Legolas." She looked at him again,her gaze showing her fear. "I remember…"

"What do you remember? Limiel, tell me!"

She nodded and spoke up, "It happened when I was a child. My father and my uncle were engaged in a serious discussion in the living room. I was with my brothers in our bedroom, preparing to sleep, but we decided that a pillow war was much more enjoyable. " A faint smile spread over her face as she remembered her joyous childhood. "Anyway… I didn't pay attention to their chat, of course. We were too busy playing and giggling quietly, so mother wouldn't catch us awake. Then a loud bang was heard, a sound of atable being hit, followed by an angry yell from my uncle. Never before had I heard him so enraged. My brothers and I were silent, frightened.

"I cannot forgive her, ever. I thought you know me better than that, Aglar!" my uncle was yelling again at my father. Of course, I wondered inside what had my father done to cause such anger from him. My father, as you know, was gentle and wise. His words were always soothing and comforting, never scorning. 

"Langolin, ages have passed since the incident." Father was trying to placate him. "You have lived so many years of your life in bitterness and rage. Could you just forgive? It will heal your heart and soul."

"No! Aglar, you ask the impossible. She murdered my family!"

"It was aself-defense."

"It wasnot, Aglar, for she is a Noldor and supposed to stand onour side, her kin. She is not just a murderer, but betrayeras well. She is unforgivable."

"And are you the Valar to judge? Langolin, I don't think…" I didn't know why his words were halted, but I assumed my uncle forbade him to continue somehow. After a while my uncle'svoice was heard again, this time colder and more stern. "This is the end of our discussion, Aglar. As dear as a blood brother you are to me, but you cannot compel me to forgive her. I never do, and never will. One day, I'll kill her with my own hand to revenge my parents' deaths and all our kin she hasbetrayed."

There was a long moment of silence after Limiel told her story. Legolas was certain now that his respected teacher would conduct a murder, causing his worry to peak. Limiel, too, shared the same thought with him. "What must we do now? Surely we cannot let that happen,**"** Limiel spoke up first, voicing their shared thoughst.

"I thinkwe must get her out of here. But I promised not to interfere with whatever my teacher would doto her…," Legolas said hesitantly, regretting his previous oath even more.

"But I don'tpromise anything," Limiel smiled meaningfully.

"Perhaps she will ask you to."

"Before that can happen, I must go to your father, Legolas."

"No, don't…"

"Why?" Limiel looked at him curiously. 

Legolas' face was reddening, as he answered, "I don't want my father to know about our involvement in this matter." He raised his eyes to meet hers and pleaded, "Please, Limiel. You will send all of us, including Aeglos, into a big trouble."

"Do you have better option, Legolas? I don't think so." She answered her own question after Legolas turned away, but didn't say anything to respond.

Finally, Legolas sighed and turned back to Limiel. "Go then, Limiel. We are warriors, we must not fear to be responsible for our wrongdoings."

The maiden nodded and said, "I wish I have another choice, Legolas. But hiding this truth from your father can cause a terrible ordeal later on for every one of us, and our kingdom."

"I know, Limiel. It is not amusing to imagine such a dreadful thing to happen. You better hurry. I can sense that my teacher is approaching. Is there a horse here? Aeglos took Hwest away to Lorien."

"I am a horse trainer, silly boy." Limiel laughed, "Don't you think I can train my horse to come to me when I need him?"

Legolas laughed with her. "Oops, I totally forgot."

Both of them smiled and went outside through the backdoor. Limiel whistled loudly to call her horse. A few moments later, a black stallion was running toward them. He stopped and sniffed Limiel lovingly. "Good boy," she said ere she jumped ontohis back. She patted him and urgedhim on quickly. "Go, Mahtar. Run as fast as you can."

Legolas watched her disappearinto the forest ere re-entering the house. 'Good luck, Limiel. The Lady's fate is in your hand. And perhaps Mirkwood's too.'

*****************

Is anyone still following this story?


	18. Determinations

**Chapter 17: Determinations**

Aeglos sighed inwardly. For the hundredth time this day, he cursed his stupidity for agreeing to Langolin's mission to capture Galadriel. He was sitting on the bush, resting before continuing his journey to Lothlorien. He usually enjoyed traveling alone in the open air like this, submerging himself in the beauty of the stars, singing hymns to the Star-lady and Yavanna for their great deeds in decorating Arda with all the splendor of nature. But right now, no hymn or song escaped his lips. Instead, he had muttered ceaseless prayers to the Valar concerning the Lady Galadriel's predicament, which of course, also concerned his fate.

Tomorrow he would reach Lothlorien. He only had to hand Nenya to Lord Celeborn and his duty would be over. But how could he explain about how he had gotten Nenya in the first place? He wouldonly need to tell Celeborn that Galadriel had assigned him to this task. But he doubted the Ancient Lord and lover of the Lady would suffice with such a petty explanation. And he would have to answer all ofCeleborn's queries, unveiling all thetruth about his foolish deeds and the revenge Langolin had planned for the Lord's beloved wife. The thought really made him cringe inwardly.

The heir of Mirkwood's throne smiled faintly. So tomorrow I must face the Lord of Lorien's wrath, he mused, but that is my fault anyway. There is no way I can escape from this trouble. Better to face responsibility with bravery than shy away in cowardice.

"Come on, Hwest." He stood and patted the horse's neck. "We must go on." He mounted his horse, and raced it against the coming of the dawn.

"Let it be what it will be." 

*********

Galadriel knew Limiel had gone to Thranduilto ask for the King's interference in this matter. She resented the fact, but could do nothing. Why did she disagree with their action? Didn't Limiel do that to keep Langolin from hurting her or perhaps killing her? Her irrational irritation at Legolas and Limiel's decision only strengthened the truth that lay deep inside her unconscious thought. She wanted to be punished. So great was her guilt that had been accumulating after all these ages that the stern judgment of Mandos could not scare her anymore, not even the possibility that she would probably stay there until the end of Arda.

Galadriel had walked several miles into the woods, knowing that it was perilous to do so, but not caring. The dense leaves of the Mirkwood forest hid the dim moonlight, making the surroundingsdark and eerie. But her light always was most prominent in the darkest place; it was impossible to hide herself from the sharp eyes of Legolas who had come to search for her.

"Lady Galadriel?" he called her softly, knowing very well that she was displeased with his and Limiel's actions. Formerly, he would have worried over Galadriel's reaction to his decision, but now he was certain that he had done the right thing. He did not have much wisdom, but he knew the consequence would be grave if Langolin harmed Galadriel. Perhaps Lothlorien would seek revenge, or his father King Thranduil would decide to punish his sons and vassal severely. Even though those things might not happen, the thought that he would losehis first love, the one he still held dear in his heart, though not in theromantic way as it used to be, was enough to drive him mad with anxiety. 

"What is the matter, Legolas?" Galadriel asked. She had sensed his presence from some time ago. She wished to be alone, yet she knew Legolas would never let her to do so in her unguarded state. She had given up Nenya, the only thing that could aid her if perilous creatures of Mirkwood suddenly attacked her.

"I think we better leave this place. It's not safe here," Legolas said cautiously, not wanting to cause more irritation to the Lady.

Galadriel did not reply. She walked pasthim, heading towards Limiel's house.

"Err…., Lady?" Legolas called.

"Yes?"

"I don't think it is wise for us to return there. Let us go somewhere else."

"Why?" Galadriel frowned and pried into his mind. The young Elf desperately tried to hide his intention but failed miserably under the scrutinizing mind of the student of Melian.

"You want me to run from your teacher," Galadriel said out loud what was in Legolas**' **mind. "You know I will not do that. I have sworn not to run."

"Lady, please," Legolas pleaded. "My teacher can kill you."

"Then let him do what he chooses to," Galadriel said rather indignantly.

"If you are so ignorant of your own safety, at least you could consider our fate should something ill fall upon you," the supposedly less wise Elf replied in desperationmixed with impatience. He did not understand Galadriel's guilt, nor did he want to. He started to feel angry over these Noldor, his teacher and Galadriel. Both seemed to live in the nutshell of their past, oblivious to the significance role they were holding now. Should something terrible occurto them, the Elven realm of Middle Earth- which had alreadysuffered too much lossof leaders- would go through harder times, mainly because darkness had slowly arisen again.

Galadriel sighed, failing to deny the truth behind his words. Yet what could she do? She would not run away like a coward.

"Let us talk about this later when your teacher comes back, Legolas," she finally said after long consideration. "A sworn oath must not be broken. Just as my brother kept his oath to his last breath, so will I. And perhaps you have judged your teacher's intention too harshly. Perhaps he only wanted explanation, not revenge." Galadriel added the last sentence in doubt, for she could sense Langolin's deep hatred for her.

"But…"

Legolas never finished his argument, for Galadriel silenced him with a raise of her hand. She walked briskly back to Limiel's home, not wanting to change her decision once she had made it.

*******

Meanwhile, the person that had been their concern, Langolin, had decided what to do to his adversary. He traveled alone. His fist clenched and his eyes burned with determination. Urging his horse to move faster, he held his long sword tightly.

Before the first glint of Anar could be seen today, he would arrive at his destination. 

********

(tbc)

Warning: Half of this story, including this chapter isn't betaed. But it is currently edited by alliwantisanelfforchristmas. I don't think you want to wait a couple more weeks for this chapter will be betaed before I post it, do you? 

Authors note: I apologize deeply for the late of update. I promise this will never happen again. And I am sorry for delaying the confrontation too, I am still working on it. Don't worry, it will be posted next week, or two more weeks if something comes along. You know, I have to babysit some other Elves who incessantly nagging me to write them. And Galadriel isnt being her kind self to me nowadays. ( dont make me slash you, Galadriel!)


	19. Confrontation

**Chapter 18: Confrontation**

Langolin reached his destination earlier than he had planned. He certainly had underestimated the strength of his new horse. Or his own impatience. He arrived just a few hours after midnight. Aeglos, Legolas,and Limiel are probably still sleeping, he thought. But why is the fire still burning? Could they possibly have forgettento put it down? Not wanting to awakenthem, he tiptoed to the window and peeked inside.

He was taken by surprise, when he found his adversary, Galadriel, and Legolas were sitting in front of the fire in Limiel's house, chatting warmly about Lorien, the garden in Aman. He could not see Aeglos or Limiel inside. Thinking they might have been searching for privacy somewhere, he did not suspect anything. It did not occur to him that they might have gone to Thranduilor someone else. They could not possibly betray him.

Right now, his attention was completely drawn to the intimacy that Galadriel and Legolas shared. They both seemed so comfortable with each other, as if they had known each other for ages. Moreover, the way Galadriel talked to Legolas was like a teacher to her student. Nay, it was not the right word. It was more like a mother to a son. Her affection toward Legolas was palpable, and so was the young Elf's respect and admiration for her.**)** Sothe Kinslayer haswon this youngling's devotion, Langolin thought wryly. 

Steppinginto the house, he surprised them by his coming. Galadriel turned and watched him enter. Her face still wore the friendly, warm expression, not showing any fear or hostility to her enemy. And soon, her killer. Legolas, on the other hand, was alarmed. Instinctively he touched the hilt of his blade while his eyes fixed on his teacher. Langolin raised one of his eyebrows as he saw Legolas' reaction, not entirely surprised that the "witch" had made his student turnagainst him. Where were Aeglos and Limiel? Had they too betrayed him like Legolas? Trusting this kinslayer more than their teacher and life long friends?

"Sounds like this lady has bewitched you, my youngest student," he said mockingly. "You are even ready to attack me, your teacher."

Legolas pulled his hand away from his blade, but he was still staring at his teacher. "I will not let you kill her." His voice was stern and determined.

But Langolin laughed. "And what you are going to do if I want to kill her? Kill me first?" He turned to Galadriel who was still wearing a calm, even peaceful expression on her face. "So you got another devotee. How did you manage to spellbind my most faithful student in such short time, Kinslayer?"

Galadriel winced inwardly at his last word. Langolin's hatred for her was passionate, and running deeper than she had thought. Perhaps he would kill me indeed, thought Galadriel. 

"Langolin, leave Legolas out of this," she said. Her tone clearly showed that she would accept no objection.

The Noldor warrior stood still for a moment, ere he nodded. He too, did not want this foolish young Elf to interfere. Langolin unsheathed his sword and pointedit at Galadriel, "If that is your wish, we shall settle our dispute elsewhere. Move!"

Galadriel complied and walked out of the hut, followed by Langolin who was still pointing his sword atthe Lady. Legolas was taken aback by his teacher'saction and he toounsheathed his blade. But ere he could do anything, Galadriel had cast him a sharp glare. And it was not the usual gaze, as Legolas felt himself frozen against his will as Galadriel and Langolin disappeared in the forest.

********

"Stop!" the darker Elf commanded, having felt that they would not be found by anyone. The forest was thick, and the place where they were standing was completely hidden from the path they just walked. Langolin had known thatnot even the keenest of Elven eyes would find them here, unless this place was their specific destination.

Galadriel complied and turned to face Langolin, whose eyes were blazing in fury and vengeance. There was no mercy there, no reason. Only madness. Langolin was blinded by his hatred. Without having to pry to his mind, Galadriel knew that the only thing that could satiate his burning rage was a decent revenge according to his liking. Sadly, she recalled the same fire burning in Feanor's eyes when he led the Noldor to attack her mother's kinsmen. The fire that was oblivious to anything, burning anything that came in its way. The fire that burned in the blood of every Noldor.

"What do you want from me, Langolin?" Her voice was calm, even sad, but not fearful. She had never feared death. Not now, not ever. Still,she was grieving for Langolin. His life was fueled by revenge, his only reason to live was to take revenge. But what would he do once his revenge hadbeen carried out? What would he live for? Would he fade? Or could he live happily with the knowledge that he had murdered one of his kin? Galadriel was no alien to the burden of guilt, and she wished no one else would taste the bitter toxicity of regret the rest of their immortality.

"I will haverevenge on my parents' behalf." Soshe was right. He wanted no more and no less than revenge.

"How?"

"I would have you killed."

************

(tbc)

Will be finished in about 3 or 4 chapters.

( this chapter is not yet betaed)

Thank you for everyone who reviews: Treehugger ( I love you), Galadriel, the Mad Writer, Neca, psyco101, Aria, Arinya. I love you all. 

Aria: How do I know so much Elvish? go to Ardalambion.

Mad Writer: slash Galadriel? Nah, I would prefer slashing Glorfindel. *g*


	20. Revenge

**Chapter 19: Revenge**

"Then kill me. Why hesitate?" Galadriel raised one of her eyebrows, challenging Langolin.

"Silence, kinslayer! You have no right to speak!" Langolin pointed his sword to at her. 

"You mademe suffer! You killed my mother and father. I was only ten years old when they died. Do you know that? I never laugh again since then." His voice was trembling in rage when he spoke. He ran the tip of his sword through Galadriel's flawless cheek, causing it bleed. Blood dripped from the wound, staining the white dress she was wearing, but the Man-maiden*did not flinch. 

She was now angry. True that she had killed her father's kin, the Noldor, in the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. But she did it to aid her mother's kin, the Teleri, therefore, she thought it was rather unfair for Langolin to cast all the blame to on her.

"I am a kinslayer. But what about the ones you take revenge for? I never killedany Elf save to aid my mother's kin!"

"Silence, I said!" Langolin was furious now. He pushed his sword further into Galadriel's throat, but she was not afraid.

"You blame me for murdering your parents. Should you not blame your own parents for listening to Feanor and slaughteringmy mother's kin also?" Galadriel was unconsciously screaming, enraging Langolin even more. Before any of them realized what had happened, Langolin struck his sword deep into Galadriel's shoulder.

Shocked by what he had just done, Langolin pulled his sword. Galadriel fell to the ground, unconscious. Blood gushed out from her wound, pooling on the ground, staining her clothes and body. She was deadly pale and her chest stopped moving. There was no sign that she was alive. With horror, Langolin knelt beside her.

"No." His voice barely above whisper. "It can't be." Langolin took her hand, checking her pulse, but there was none. Panic overwhelmed him. I have killed her, a voice inside him said. She is dead. She is dead. She is dead. You killed her! You accuse her of being a kinslayer, but you killedher! You are a kinslayer too!

"No!"

Hurriedly, he tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around Galadriel's injured shoulder, desperately tried to stop her bleeding. Please please wake up, he pleaded. I didnot mean to kill you. Please.

No, foolish. Of course you plannedthis. All your life you were obsessed to kill her, to take revenge. And now she is dead, you should be very happy, the unknown voice inside rebuked him again.

"No, I am not. I shouldn't have killed her,"he said to himself, countering his inner voice. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have killed her. Please, don't die. Don't make me another kinslayer." At this moment he became conscious that this was not what he wanted at all. He thought his revenge would eventually release him from all his rage and pain. How wrong he was!

He tied the bandage, but Galadriel still showed no sign that she was still alive. She needs medication, he thought, casting aside his inner battle for a while. It was time for action, not to muse endlessly. As a trained warrior, he knew when he must react fast. Cautiously, he slipped one hand under her waist and another under her shoulder, careful not to touch her wound. He lifted her up and walked as fast as he could while in the same time trying hard not to shake Galadriel too much. Thank the Valar, the Lady started to breathe again.

**********

"Legolas!"

Hearing his name being called in such panicked voice, Legolas stormed out from the house and found both ofhis teachers covered with blood. Galadriel's white dress had turned completely red, soaked by her blood. Both of their bodies and hair were stained by blood. Galadriel's blood. The Lady herself was unconscious, with blood dripping from her right shoulder. The only sign that she was alive was the slight movement of her chest.

"No!" he screamed. "You killedher!"

"Perhaps we can still save her. Quick, Legolas. Boil some water!" Langolin ordered. "And bring out all the herbs and bandages."

Legolas turned deadly pale too, but he wasted no time. He ran inside and frantically searched for wood to boil some water while praying fervently to Valar for his teachers. So, the thing he feared most had come to pass. He berated himself for his helplessness to prevent the disaster. Should he just dragged Galadriel from this place or drugged her or anything, such thing would never happen. Why did he hesitate to force her to go? She would be mad, that was certain. But anything was better than this. No, she hasn't died. She will not die, Legolas tried to calm himself. The fire was lit under a large pot of water. Now, where does Limiel keep the herbs? He opened all drawers and shelves with all his Elven speed, running from room to room. Finally he got what he was looking for and brought the herbs and bandageshe found to Limiel's room.

He found Galadriel lyingon the bed. Langolin had stripped away her blood soaked clothes and was wiping up the blood with a towel which he found in Limiel's drawer. Quickly but carefully, Legolas removed the cloth that was wrapping Galadriel's injured shoulder and put some herbs to the wound.

"What should we do now?" he asked his teacher who was now helping him with the bandage. He tied a new bandage to the wound, but it hadn't stopped bleeding, to Legolas's dismay. She could die from loss of blood.

"I think we must stitch up her wound," Langolin answered fearfully. As a warrior, he was trained to treat injuries, but he had never encountered such terrible wound. He was not sure if he could do it, but there was no choice. 

Legolas nodded and went to fetch the needle and thread. His heart was pounding in fear.

(tbc)

*************

How come I kill my favorite Elf? *huggles Galadriel * Though I admit I am fond of Glorfindel more. J.

This chapter isn't beta-ed yet. Sorry. I have beta readers and will soon ask her to beta all the chapters. 

You can find Ardalambion here: http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/index.html


	21. Forgiving the Unforgivable

_ Forgiveness is the fragrance the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it. _

Mark Twain

**Chapter 20: Forgiving the Unforgivable **

Galadriel felt pain. Overwhelming pain that surged through her body like a tidal wave. IShe was thankful that unconsciousness had saved her from terrible agony brought by her fatal wound. 

She had thought she was dead, even now when she felt warm light kissing her skin and heard some hazy voices of people talking. But then again, it was not Mandos, for there an Elf's spirit, the fea, would be separated from the hroa, the flesh. There would be no sense in the enormous pain that continued when the hroa had been discarded; but now, she felt the pain, the same pain that assaulted her body before she passed out. 

Slowly, the warrior Lady tried to open her eyes. 

"Legolas, she is awake! Oh, Elbereth be praised!" 

Whose voice was that? Galadriel blinked several times to adjust to the light before she recognized Limiel, who was holding her hand with an expression of relief mixed with joy. 

"Limiel?"

"Yes, Lady Galadriel? Can I get you something?"

"I am thirsty."

"Oh yes, of course." Limiel let go off Galadriel's hand and ran out to the table to pour her something to drink.

"Here. Drink this."

Galadriel tried hard to sit, but failed miserably. The pain hit her again and she shut her eyes, as both pain and dizziness ran through her. 

"Slowly, my Lady. You are still injured." Limiel's soothing voice was heard while she carefully lifted Galadriel's back and added some pillows to support her. Then she lay her down, maintaining her gentleness, and brought the cup to her lips.

Thankfully, Galadriel drank the liquid, which was a kind of tea made by mixing some herbs and honey. She had never known a time when she was so grateful for a cup of tea as the warm liquid flowed down her dry throat and warmth her stomach. 

"Feel better now?" Limiel asked, after Galadriel had drunk enough.

"Yes." Galadriel smiled. 

At that time, Legolas entered the room. His expression was even more relieved than Limiel had been when she opened her eyes. The Mirkwood Prince sat on her bed beside her and gathered her hand to his own.

"Lady Galadriel, you are finally awake! We were so worried."

"I am fine, Legolas." She smiled again. "I am fine."

"I know. You were severely wounded when Langolin brought you here. I thought you were going to die."

"Seems like Mandos hasn't granted me the honor to enter His hall." She said rather sadly. Her eyes became dreamy as she thought of her brothers waiting for her there. With a sigh, she forced herself back to reality, and turned to the young Elf who was squeezing her hand comfortingly. 

"Where is your teacher?" 

Legolas's eyes became grim as he spoke. "He is in prison."

"So your father knows."

"Aye, he does, for Langolin told him."

"What!?"

"Yesterday, he brought you here and tended your wound, but he knew you would need a healer's hands. And thus he asked me to look after you when he rode to my father's castle. However, he met my father and Limiel halfway there. He told them what happened, and my father arrested him."

Galadriel raised her eyebrows, surprised. "He tried to heal me?"

"Yes. I helped him, but he did most of the work."

"And he rode to Mirkwood's castle to find a healer for me?"

"Yes."

"When he met King Thranduil he confessed that he had attacked me, risking himself the King's wrath?"

"Yes, he did."

Galadriel was speechless. As far as she knew, Langolin had made it perfectly clear that he wanted her to die. He wanted revenge. His anger was unappeasable, save only by her death. Yet, when he had the chance to kill her, he did not. He helped her. Wisdom she might have, but such deed was alien to her. She did not, she could not understand him. 

"Why?" she whispered, audible only to Elven hearings. 

Legolas shrugged. These Noldor confused him,greatly. They were complicated beyond his understanding. For this young Prince, there was only one kind of enemy: the foul creatures created by the Dark Lord Morgoth, and now Sauron. He was never taught to hate, not even his enemies. He only killed to protect his people and his land, never out of hatred. 'Hatred is a destructive force', his father once taught him, 'for it destroyed your enemy and yourself. Either when you heal or when you kill, do it out of love, not hatred nor revenge.' But then again, he never experienced the bitterness of losing his beloved ones by the hands of his own kin.

"Legolas?"

The young Elf blinked and turned to Galadriel. "Yes, my lady?"

"What will your father do to Langolin?"

Limiel answered for Legolas, "I think my uncle will be expelled, my Lady. Such is the law of our kingdom, that whoever tries to seriously harm someone for reasons other than self defense or to protect others shall be banished from our kingdom forever." A hint of regret was in her voice. She loved her uncle dearly. Despite his cold manner, he was a kind man. Langolin even saved her and her brothers from a spider once.

Galadriel nodded understandingly. No Elven realms implemented the death penalty anymore. Taking another Elf's life was one of the worst crimes, even when it was carried out as a punishment for the deserving ones. No one wanted to repeat the Kinslaying. The outcome was too grave. 

An Elf-maid entered the room, smiling. She was probably the healer, for she brought bandages and a few bottles that were certainly medicine. Legolas stood up and turned to leave the healer to change Galadriel's bandages, but was halted as Galadriel spoke up.

"Legolas."

"Yes?"

"Please go to your father for me. Ask him to spare Langolin from any punishment."

And it was the poor Elfling caught in the middle of this feud who felt surprised. Shaking his head, he left Galadriel while muttering to himself, "crazy Noldor."

************* 

"Thank you, Elvea." Galadriel smiled sweetly to the healer who had tended her with utmost thoughtfulness. She had never been so vulnerable and in need of such help, save when she gave birth. Again she was reminded that she was not higher nor better than anyone else. This incident has surely brought so many wisdoms, she mused. 

"Tis my pleasure, Lady Galadriel," replied the young healer. She gathered the dirty bandages and went outside. The Lady of the Wood observed her as her fondness of Elvea grew when she noticed the young maiden's skill.

"Lady Galadriel." 

Galadriel turned and found Legolas standing at the door, his father beside him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, my Lady." The Mirkwood King bowed slightly.

"Not at all, King Thranduil." Galadriel smiled politely to the king, whom she had not met for millennia.

The King smiled and sat beside her. "I must say that I beg your pardon for my sons' and my vassal's foolish behavior." He glared at Legolas, who felt very nervous and turned away. "I cannot possibly tell you how embarrassed I am about my sons' parts in this matter, my Lady. I truly apologize." 

"No permanent damage has been made, Thranduil," said Galadriel, causing the King to raise his eyebrows. "Please, spare them. I think they have learned enough already."

"Nay. I cannot my Lady. They have committed a severe misdeed. Kidnapping an Elf, much more a ruler of an Elven realm, is a great crime. And Langolin tried to kill you."

"They do not understand what they do."

"Then they shall be punished for their ignorance," said the King determinedly. Cruel he was not, but he was a just King. And he would punish transgressions according to the law no matter who committed it.

"I understand," Galadriel nodded. "I trust your judgment in this matter. However, could you not expel Langolin from your realm?"

"So, it's true. You truly ask me to pardon Langolin? The one who almost killed you?"

"I don't think he holds all the blame. I provoked him, Thranduil."

"I still think his deed is inexcusable, my Lady. For according to Limiel's story, he has planned this before. All this chaos happened because he planned to take a revenge on you."

Galadriel sighed. She really wished to help Langolin, for she felt that she owed him her life. What could she do now to help him? She asked herself again and again. 

Finally a realization dawned to her mind. The Noldo Princess turned to King Thranduil, beaming, and said," Would you please send him to Lorien instead of casting him out?"

**************

Oh no, NO evil Thranduil. I have had enough of those uncanonical evil Mirkwood's King fics!

Sorry it took me so long to update. College has started, that's why.

There will be 2 more chapters and the story will be finished!

Chapters 14- 20 are betaed by a a great friend, alliwantisanelfforchristmas!

Thanks all!

Thanks a lot for those who keeps supporting this fic. I really appreciate it. I love you all!


	22. A New Beginning

Chapter 21: New Beginning 

"Legolas?" 

The young Elflooked up and saw Aeglos, his brother. Beside him was Haldir, the Lorien guard whom he met when he traveled there to capture Galadriel. They were alone. Lord Celeborn was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Lady Arwen. 

"You return!"

"Yes, I do. And I bring the Lady's guard with me." 

Haldir bowed politely. "'Tis an honor to see you again you, Legolas Thrandullion." 

Confused, Legolas bowed back. "Where is Lord Celeborn, Haldir?"

"He refused to break his promise," said Aeglos. "How is the Lady?"

"She is fine, Aeglos. Though our teacher's rash behavior almost caused her death," Legolas answered with wry tone, aware of Haldir's sharp intake of breath. ****

"Your teacher tried to kill my Lady?!" 

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am that it is the truth, Haldir of Lorien, but rest assured that he repented his deed in proper timing and saved your Lady. No permanent damage has been done to your Lady, though she is a bit weak now."

"I insist on judging that myself, Prince Legolas." Haldir spoke with firm tone, refusing any further argument.

Legolas sighed and led him to Galadriel's room, hoping that they wouldn't awake the Lady.

Once they reached Limiel's chamber which Galadriel had been using, Legolas and Aeglos were taken by surprise at the scene they saw. Langolin was kneeling in front of the Lady, pledging allegiance to her. Galadriel herself was smiling and offering her right hand to help him stand up, signaling her approval of Langolin's Oath of Loyalty. 

Aeglos and Legolas were speechless, though the younger Elf had known that Galadriel had forgiven his teacher. Still, it was confusing to see her trusting her former enemy so easily. 

"My Lady, who is he? Why did he pledge his loyalty to you?" Haldir asked, confused by Aeglos and Legolas' reaction.

Galadriel smiled and turned to her faithful guard.  "This is Langolin, Haldir. He will become one of my personal guards."

"Personal guard? After he tried to kill you?" Legolas said incredulously.

"Kill you!? Milady, is this the one who…?"

"Yes, yes. But now he has repented and understands the foolishness of his deed."

The three young Elves were totally bewildered by the Noldor's behavior. How could they change their attitudes so fast? How could Galadriel trust the one who had attempted to murder her only few days ago? How could a lifetime grudge suddenly be erased, hardly without a reason, and transformed into loyalty? How could they make peace so easily? 

Seeing their unconcealed confusion, Galadriel laughed. "It is not as if Sauron has come to pledge his undying love for me."

"Nay, my Lady. But after what has taken place before my eyes, I won't say I'd feel surprised anymore," Legolas said, while Aeglos silently agreed with his youngest brother. 

"You don't understand," said the Lady half ruefully. She was clearly remembering her youthful grudge against the Feanorians. She was certain that she would not let Langolin became one of them, forever consumed by darkness of their Oath, though Langolin's "oath" was of a different kind. Revenge had never settled any matter, only worsened them. People said that Eol's death, which was a revenge from Turgon for Aredhel, caused Maeglin to hold grudges and therefore betray Gondolin.  

"What don't we understand, milady?" asked Haldir. "Clearly he tried to kill you. He deserves punishment."

Galadriel sighed. "You are still young and haven't seen as much as tragedy as I have. Trust me, half of the destruction of Elven realms could be avoided if only we learned to let go of our useless grudges. He," Galadriel pointed to Langolin, "had repented right after he realized what he had done; I believe that he had never known the depth of the words  "murder" and "taking away an immortal life" before he wished to kill me. If there is a proper punishment for him, it is assigning him a completely opposite task: to protect a life, the life of the one he tried to kill, my life specifically. Do you understand?" The last word was said gently as Galadriel looked intently into Langolin's eyes, probing his mind. 

"Yes," the Noldor Elf whispered. An understanding dawned in him about the value of an Elf's life, of why the Valar were so angry for the Kinslayings, and of why the only redemption was to do the opposite: protecting and cherishing a life.

"Good." Galadriel smiled. She, for one, had never agreed on the Valar's punishment for the Noldor. It had caused more harm than good, and not only to the ones intended. The banishment and the ban to enter the West had caused the Wood Elves and Men to suffer  a great deal. It was a hypocritical of her to exact the same kind of punishment to her enemy when she clearly disagreed with it. 

"Haldir, we will leave tomorrow. Now I need to rest, please," she politely asked. 

They nodded, bowed, and left. 

***********

"Limiel, I thank you for the kindness you have shown me in my time of need. I am most honored to have a chance to know you, _muinthel_," Galadriel bowed in front of the Sindarin Lady.

"Please don't praise me so, Lady Galadriel. It is *my* honor to meet you," Limiel  bowed too, before embracing Galadriel warmly.

"I will dearly miss you, my sister," said Galadriel in her embrace. 

"I will too. Will we meet again?"

They parted. "Time will tell, Limiel. Time will tell," Galadriel smiled mysteriously. 

"Aeglos, words cannot say how much I and the rest of the Elven realms appreciate your conscientiousness to deliver the sacred "thing" safely to my husband." Galadriel bowed. Aeglos felt very uncomfortable.

"It is my duty to do so, my Lady. It is the only way I can make amend of my folly."

Galadriel smiled and turned to Legolas. "And you, young Prince," Galadriel said to Legolas. "This is not goodbye, for our fate shall entwine once more. We shall meet again when darkness falls and your spirit needs peace. On that day you will uphold those who have lost hope, and you shall not fail." She smiled enigmatically, refusing to answer Legolas' perplexed gaze.

"Shall we go now, Haldir?"

Haldir nodded and helped Galadriel mount a horse that had been given to them by King Thranduil. He mounted his own horse, followed by Langolin. In few minutes, they were gone from sight as they entered the forest. They rode away from Mirkwood with a lot lighter spirit than when they came. Haldir, for finding his Lady safe. Galadriel, for knowing that her sins, at least part of them, had been forgiven. Langolin, for he was heading for a new beginning, a new life. Life without grudge and hatred. 

************

(finished). 

Finally!!! This fic is my first and longest project ever! I am sorry it took me so long to update. 

Responses to Reviewer: 

Treehugger: *sniff* Words cannot say how I appreciate your unfaltering support on this fic and my other fics. You are truly a remarkable friend and the best a writer can hope for.

Alliwantisanelfforchristmas: thanks for beta reading almost the entire WHOLE fic! Thank you thank you. 

Oboe-wan: for beta reading and supporting this fic continuously. Thank you very much, you are such a great friend. 

Jastaelf and Madwriter: thanks for putting this fic in your favorite story list. I am so honored to have my fic liked by such great writers. 

Nickels, Deborah, Finch, psyco101, tetris, Galadriel, nestrik, and many many other nice reviewers I can't name one by one: THANK YOU! 


End file.
